Dangerous
by Clara e Doom
Summary: Elas não sabiam que partilhavam a mesma dor. [Harry x Draco] [Ginny x Pansy POV].
1. Capítulo I

**Título:** Dangerous

**Autoria:** Clara dos Anjos & Doom Potter

**Shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** Slash

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** seis

**Sumário: **Elas não sabiam que partilhavam a mesma dor.

— x —

**Notas iniciais de las hermanas:**

_Doom:_Me esforcei o máximo para seguir a estrutura dos livros da tia J.K., mas como não tive tempo de revisar os livros OoP e HBP antes de criar as cenas que "poderiam ter acontecido por debaixo das páginas", decidi deixar a critério do leitor considerar o POV da Pansy como parte-AU ou não.

_Clara:_Apenas que, para alguns leitores – se não a maioria – a fic pode parecer um pouco confusa no início – mas só no início, prometemos! – então, queremos deixar claro que os POVs da Ginny e da Pansy se passam em épocas diferentes: o da primeira, depois de HBP (o sexto livro), e o da segunda, durante. Agora sim, declaramos o fim das burocracias inicias, e o começo de um ótimo divertimento ;D

— x —

**Dangerous**

por Clara e Doom

— x—

Capítulo I

**Ginny POV**

— x —

Era uma segunda-feira de manhã – de madrugada, na verdade – quando fui acordada pelo inoportuno Ronald Billius Weasley. Dormia há pouco tempo, depois de uma noite insone cuja razão eu nem lembrava, e estava tão apagada que mal ouvi a voz dele me chamando. Dei-me conta de sua presença apenas quando senti seus chacoalhões no meu ombro.

"Ginny!", ele dizia.

Entreabri os olhos com dificuldade, apesar de o quarto estar completamente escuro.

"Que é?", grunhi, virando-me para o outro lado da cama. Mas Ron me impediu a tempo, segurando-me pelos braços.

"Ginny acorda, anda".

"Por quê?".

"Porque temos que sair".

"Hmm" fiz em minha sonolência semi-consciente.

"Ginny?".

"Quê?".

"Você me ouviu?".

"Hm".

"Hm, o quê?".

Abri os olhos. Diabos. É, eu não estava sonhando. Ron estava mesmo debruçado sobre mim.

"Ai", gemi, esfregando os olhos. "Que é que você quer?".

"Que você levante daí agora", disse meu tão doce irmão, levantando-se bruscamente da minha cama, de maneira tão repentina que eu senti arrepios de frio com a distância dele.

"Saco", praguejei, quase não resistindo ao peso de minhas pálpebras. "Pra onde vamos?".

"Pra Ordem".

Foi como se tivessem injetado água gelada na minha corrente sangüínea.

"_Quê?", _exclamei, totalmente acordada. "Pra Ordem?".

"É, criatura, mas não grite".

"Nossos pais sabem?".

Ron se aproximou de mim. Remexeu em seus cabelos e se sentou na minha cama.

"Não. Mas deixei uma carta para eles. Eu disse que estava tudo bem, e que só iríamos visitar o Harry".

"'Tá, mas...", sentei-me, "assim, sem motivo? Você não disse para que era?".

"Para eles?".

"Para eles e para mim", comentei. "Por que temos que visitar o Harry?".

Ron suspirou.

"Ele me escreveu ontem. E para Hermione também. Não esclareceu bem o motivo da visita, mas, claro, ele vai nos contar lá. E disse também que era para eu chamar você".

_Não se percebe uma pessoa corar num lugar escuro, percebe?_

"É?". Engraçado, reparei que a unha do dedo indicador da minha mão esquerda estava precisando de uma lixa. "Por quê?".

"E eu vou saber? Tenho até medo de pensar o que se passa na cabeça do Harry ultimamente. Contanto que não tenha nada a ver com sonhos proféticos...".

Eu ri. "Pois é. E de preferência que não envolvam cobras e o Ministério da Magia, certo?".

Ron sorriu. "Sim".

"Mas...", apanhei minha varinha do criado-mudo, iluminei-a e a apontei para o relógio de parede do quarto, "caramba", reclamei, bocejando. "ainda são seis da manhã!".

"É, são seis da manhã, mas quanto mais cedo a gente chegar lá, mais cedo poderemos voltar. E além do mais, você esqueceu a que horas mamãe acorda?".

"Pensei que ela sempre acordasse no meio da madrugada".

Ron sorriu de novo.

"Levanta logo daí. Bom, eu vou até a cozinha apanhar alguma coisa para comer. Estou te esperando lá".

"Ok", respondi, afastando as cobertas para o lado com certa relutância. "Ron?".

"Quê?".

"Separe umas maçãs para mim, também".

"Está bem. Mas a gente pode comer na Ordem, você sabe".

"É, eu sei. Mas meu estômago não".

Ele girou os olhos nas órbitas e abriu a porta para sair.

"Ron?".

"Que foi?", ele respondeu arrastado.

"O que você disse na carta para os nossos pais?".

"Que Harry nos convidou para passar o dia com ele. Simples assim".

— x —

Ron tinha separado duas maçãs quando eu apareci na cozinha, serviu-me um copo de leite igual ao que ele tomava e me mostrou a Chave de Portal – dada "de presente" pelo Harry – que usaríamos para chegar até Grimmauld Place. Claro, porque já que eu mal pude concluir o meu quinto ano em Hogwarts – a escola ainda se encontra fechada atualmente – tive que dar adeus ao sonho dourado que eu tinha de aprender a aparatar.

Ron já sabia, mas ainda ficava um pouco inseguro quanto a longas distâncias. Por isso preferiu usar a Chave desta vez, principalmente porque, claro, ele seria o responsável por mim caso acontecesse algo de errado.

Ele olhou para os lados, dos casebres vizinhos à casa invisível na qual entraríamos. O largo estava praticamente vazio àquela hora da manhã, o sol acabando de nascer por detrás das montanhas. Naquele momento, enquanto eu fitava a escuridão do céu se decompondo lentamente, compreendi melhor o porquê do horário de visita proposto pelo nosso amigo.

Ron pigarreou e se concentrou, olhando fixamente para o vão entre as casas de número onze e treze, e apontou sua varinha.

Até que a de número doze se materializou.

O olhar dele procurou o meu. "Qual é a senha mesmo?".

_A senha?_ Hmm.

Lembrei-me e disse a ele. Ron, então, tornou a apontar a varinha para a porta sem fechadura, e ela, rangendo, se abriu para nós.

No momento em que cruzamos a soleira da porta, passos apressados soaram em nossa direção.

"Que bom que vocês vieram".

Foi a primeira vez que vi Harry Potter desde o casamento de meu irmão, Bill. Estava mais alto, menos magro e menos pálido, mas continuava o mesmo no modo de se vestir: calça jeans alguns números maiores que o adequado, camisa de algodão preta (suspeito que ele tenha um estoque de gêmeas daquelas) e meias azuis sob os chinelos caseiros mais do que velhos.

Ah, sim, e uma cara de sono tão evidente que eu estava me perguntando se, afinal, ele teria ido dormir ainda mais tarde do que eu fui.

Era estranho vê-lo tão à vontade naquele lugar. Mas era uma visão adorável, acima de tudo.

Adorável demais.

_Controle-se, Ginevra!_

"Olá, Harry", eu sorri para ele.

"Oi, Ginny", respondeu, forçando um sorrisinho. Eram quase sete horas da manhã. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

"E aí, cara?", Ron cumprimentou.

"Oi, Ron. Deu tudo certo pra vocês?".

"Deu sim, relaxa. Mamãe estava dormindo, e papai fazendo turno no Ministério".

"Ron deixou uma carta para eles antes de sairmos", completei.

"Ah, que bom!" Harry forçou outro sorriso, tocando de leve no ombro de Ron. "Que bom, mas me desculpem mesmo assim, acontece que eu precisava ver vocês logo".

"Tudo bem, a gente sabe disso", Ron sorriu estranhamente para mim. "Viver aqui não deve ser muito divertido".

"Não é mesmo. Mas não é só por isso, eu também...".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?", perguntei subitamente preocupada. Nunca se sabe, afinal.

"Não! Todos aqui estão bem", respondeu se voltando para mim. "O que eu queria era conversar com vocês, colocá-los a par dos planos".

"Planos?", estranhou Ron, franzindo o cenho.

"Depois eu explico direito. Vamos lá para a cozinha, vocês ainda não tomaram café, não é?".

"Hm". Ron deu de ombros. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça quando eles me deram as costas.

— x —

"E a Hermione?", perguntou Ron assim que chegamos à cozinha.

"Não chegou ainda", respondeu Harry displicentemente, contornando a mesa.

"Mas ela vai vir, não é? Quero dizer, você me disse que escreveu para ela–".

"Claro, claro. Cadê o Monstro... Monstro!".

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei, observando Ron olhando para Harry ainda de forma meio ansiosa. Ele acabou se sentando na minha frente.

Naquele mesmo instante, Monstro aparatou na cozinha bem ao lado da bancada da pia.

Deus. A visão daquele elfo antipático e... bem, _andrajoso_ não era bem uma coisa que eu recomendaria logo de manhã.

Pobre Harry.

"Meu senhor chamou o velho Monstro?", apresentou-se o elfo.

"Já preparou chá?".

"Não, senhor".

"Então prepare".

"Monstro tem outros afazeres agora, meu senhor, e ainda falta...".

"Prepare chá agora" A voz subitamente seca de Harry me pegou de surpresa. Não que eu nunca tivesse visto ele sendo grosseiro com Monstro, mas... "É uma ordem".

Monstro resmungou audivelmente. Virou-se de costas e começou a trabalhar na bancada da pia.

Harry suspirou.

"Sirvam-se aí, pessoal", disse, sentando-se conosco e apanhando um pedaço de pão.

"Você toma café sozinho todos os dias?", questionou Ron.

"Na maioria deles. Mas às vezes Lupin aparece e me faz companhia. E para almoçar também, embora ele nunca faça as duas coisas num mesmo dia".

"Ih, cara". Ron fez uma careta, voltando-se a tarefa de encher seu copo de suco.

"Mas eu não estou me queixando, não", Harry se defendeu.

"Sim, mas você tem que ficar agüentando esse...".

"Por que não apareceu lá em casa, Harry?". Achei melhor interromper meu irmão. "Mamãe ia adorar te receber para o almoço. Ainda mais agora que estamos somente Ron e eu".

Ele sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça.

"Não, não, Ginny. Por bem ou por mal eu preciso me acostumar com isso aqui. É minha casa, não é? E eu não estou tão sozinho. Sempre tem alguém aparecendo e... bem, eu preciso conversar com essas pessoas. Elas sempre me trazem informações".

"É. Pode ser, mas–", eu comecei.

"E, além disso, só faz uma semana que eu estou morando oficialmente aqui".

A conversa se estendeu tranqüilamente depois disso. Digo _tranqüilamente_ porque por um tempo não falamos nada sério demais. Nada, até que eu flagrasse Ron se auto-interrompendo quando dizia:

"É, mas o Lupin certamente vai ter uma opinião diferente. Principalmente se você falar dessas Horc...".

O copo de suco que eu ia trazendo até a boca parou no meio do caminho. Olhei para Ron. E depois para Harry.

Ron pigarreou.

"Er..." começou Harry. "Bom, acho que acabamos de chegar no ponto certo".

Continuei encarando Harry. E depois Ron. Sem palavras para descrever como estaria minha cara de besta.

"Você vai contar para ela?", eu ouvi Ron sussurrar para Harry.

"Contar o _quê_?", exclamei, um pouquinho mais alto além do pretendido.

"O motivo para que eu te chamasse aqui também", respondeu-me Harry, a expressão neutra. "Há uma coisa que eu gostaria que você soubesse".

Ron arregalou os olhos para ele. Mas depois os desviou de mim como se visse a Murta-Que-Geme.

"O que é?".

_Merlin, o que seria?_

E então ele começou a me contar. Eu o ouvi, ouvi e ouvi. Ouvi a argumentação de Ron – que finalmente resolvera participar do monólogo do outro –, e depois a de Harry novamente, para concluir que cada vez que eles pronunciavam a palavra _Horcrux_ os arrepios que percorriam minha espinha ficavam cada vez mais gelados.

Céus. Que doentio.

Eu não imaginava que a demência absoluta doVocê-Sabe-Quem fosse _tamanha_.

"Quem mais está sabendo disso?", perguntei, percebendo minha voz um tanto instável.

"Algumas pessoas da Ordem...", Harry crispou os lábios, mantendo o olhar distante. "Na verdade, Ron e Hermione. E agora você, claro", ele fez uma pausa como se lembrasse de algo. "Ah! Esqueci de contar. Neville me escreveu uma carta".

"Neville?", surpreendeu-se Ron. E eu também.

"É. Ele ofereceu ajuda, sabe? Disse que gostaria de ser informado caso eu resolvesse voltar com a AD, ou com qualquer coisa do tipo". Ele trocou um olhar prolongado com Ron, e eu observei os dois com interesse.

"E você está pensando...?".

"O que você acha?".

"De chamá-lo para a Ordem?".

"Como é que é?", intrometi-me.

"É. Ele valeria a pena", respondeu Harry.

Eu e Ron nos entreolhamos. Ele sorriu.

"É. Talvez sim".

"Você vai chamar mais pessoas também?", perguntei.

"Não!" Harry se indignou. "Nem pensar. Neville, tudo bem, ele lutou conosco no quinto ano e tudo mais – e eu entendo o desejo que ele teria de participar – mas seria estúpido envolver mais gente nisso. Ainda mais porque, na verdade, essa guerra toda deveria ser apenas entre mim e o Voldemort".

Argh! Que diabo, eu já odiava quando ele falava o nome daquele coisa-ruim antes, e agora com essa história das Horcruxes...

"Ok, cara", Ron afastou seu copo de suco pela mesa, fazendo uma careta desgostosa para Harry. "Agora, suponho que você não precise fazer tanto drama em cima disso, né?".

Por um segundo, achei que Harry retrucaria alguma coisa para ele. Mas, logo no segundo seguinte, ele começou a rir.

"Que bom encontrar vocês tão bem humorados!".

Ainda sorrindo, Ron desviou o olhar para a entrada da cozinha.

Eu sorri também.

Hermione tinha acabado de chegar.

— x —

Ela não comera quase nada quando se juntou conosco à mesa. Estava especialmente sorridente e animada, o que era uma surpresa para mim – e para os outros também, provavelmente. Comentou que já esperava por um convite desse tipo vindo de Harry, e não demorou muito para ele lhe contar que agora eu também estava sabendo das tais Horcruxes.

Ela não reagira como Ron – óbvio – mas se ficou surpresa realmente, soube disfarçar bem. Disse, na verdade, que achava bom Harry ter contado pra mim. Ela me retribuiu quando eu lhe sorri agradecida.

Depois, Ron lhe contou a história do Neville.

"Ah é?" Hermione exclamou. "E você já respondeu pra ele, Harry?".

"Ainda não", Harry disse depois de uma breve hesitação. Tive a impressão de que ele sequer havia pensando na hipótese.

"Engraçado" ela comentou vagamente, e depois dirigiu o olhar para mim, "Recebi uma carta deste tipo também".

"Oferecendo ajuda?", espantou-se Ron.

"É".

"De quem?", perguntou Harry, um ar meio descrente e confuso.

"Luna Lovegood".

"_Quê?"_

Todos olharam para mim.

Luna Lovegood? Para _Hermione_? Como assim?

Hermione me sorriu. "Sim, ela mesma".

"Mas...".

Agora que me passara o espanto, me ocorreu que as duas se tornaram um tanto próximas um pouco antes que Hogwarts fechasse.

"Mas ela disse o quê, especificamente?".

Hermione contou. Explicou em poucas palavras que Luna lhe ofereceu amizade, e que ela podia visitá-la quando quisesse. E também que, se caso Hermione soubesse que Harry quisesse voltar com a AD, gostaria de ser avisada.

O ambiente ganhou um silêncio pensativo depois disso. Eu pensava com os meus botões que os meninos estavam cogitando a possibilidade de incluir mais um membro em nossa "Ordem Juvenil". Mas eu podia apostar que, pela expressão de contragosto do Harry, ele não engoliria mais essa tão fácil.

Fomos para a sala de visitas depois, sem maiores comentários sobre a carta de Luna. Os garotos sentaram-se lado a lado num dos sofás, e Hermione e eu fizemos a mesma coisa, só que cada uma em uma poltrona.

Assim que me sentei, vi que o olhar de Hermione se demorou na figura de meu irmão quando ele recomeçou a falar com Harry, e depois se voltou para baixo. Ela assumira aquela feição pensativa e distante que abateu a todos nós desde que saímos da cozinha, deixando aquele ar risonho de lado, e agora eu me perguntava, afinal, por que ela estivera com aquele bom humor todo no início. O motivo seria o fato de que ia rever Ron? Mas fazia poucas semanas que não nos víamos... – desde o casamento. E, além disso, _oficialmente _os dois não eram namorados, não tinham um casoou ultrapassavam de alguma forma a linha da amizade – embora eu fosse _perfeitamente ciente _da natureza dos sentimentos daqueles dois, e que isso fosse apenas uma questão de tempo.

De qualquer forma, aquela cena, o olhar de Hermione, o ambiente, nós quatro reunidos como nos "velhos tempos", tudo aquilo me remeteu à época em que eu era a _namoradinha de Harry Potter._ É triste, eu sei. E confesso que não gosto de ficar pensando nisso. Aquilo era uma lembrança, uma lembrança boa que infelizmente não vai passar de uma lembrança. Por mais que a idéia não me agradasse.

Percebi que Hermione disse alguma coisa, olhei para ela e começamos a conversar também. Eu a agradeci intimamente. Tudo o que eu mais queria e precisava era quebrar a linha daqueles pensamentos.

Parte de mim, no entanto, não acompanhou a conversa. Por mais que meu rosto estivesse inteiramente voltado para Hermione, era como se Harry não saísse do meu campo de visão, como se eu não conseguisse deixar de sentir a presença dele. E eu nada podia fazer para evitar isso.

Mesmo que fosse pretensão minha, eu gostava de me perguntar se ele sentia a mesma coisa. Certo. Para falar a verdade, não, eu não gostava tanto. Não ultimamente. A verdade é que eu tinha cada vez mais certeza de que Harry não gostava mais de mim.

E eu me perguntava se isso já vinha desde o dia em que ele pediu para terminar comigo.

Quer saber? _Pare já com isso, Ginevra Weasley! _Esqueceu-se de quem ele é? De que não é um garoto normal? De que é _Harry Potter, _onascido para salvar o mundo bruxo?

E de que _você_ sempre soube disso, garota estúpida, e que, portanto, esse papelzinho ridículo de masoquista titubeante não combina com você.

Um pouco antes da hora do almoço, Harry nos levou para um dos quartos e nos mostrou alguns pergaminhos velhos. Eram estratégias de investigação, descrições e fichas de Comensais da Morte que a Ordem havia conseguido capturar no passado, mapas, fotos, dentre outras coisas. Contou-nos que já haviam explicado um mundaréu de coisas para ele, e que agora, naturalmente, ele era um membro oficial da Ordem.

Tudo bem até aí. O problema começou quando Ron lembrou que ele falara dos tais planos, e que até o momento não comentou a respeito. Era verdade.

Hermione questionou-o também, e Harry não teve escolhas. Fechou a porta do quarto – exagerado! – e despejou a bomba.

O plano era a respeito das Horcruxes. Basicamente, uma forma de começar a caçá-las. Harry nos contou sua idéia de como começar isso, e também que não comunicou a ninguém ainda; nós seríamos os primeiros a saber.

Ele queria ir a Little Hangleton. Investigar a casa de uma tal Família Gaunt.

"_Como é que é?"_, foi a reação direta de Hermione.

Eu não fazia idéia de quem eram esses Gaunt. Hermione, no entanto, olhava para Harry como se tivessem nascido orelhas de elfo-doméstico em sua cabeça. E Ron parecia ter perdido a cor.

Harry replicou que achava muito importante visitar aquele lugar, que queria, pela primeira vez, ir pessoalmente e lembrou-os que só o tinha visto através de uma penseira.

"Mas, cara, _tem certeza_?", Ron balbuciou, a voz bizarramente aguda.

"O que você vai conseguir com isso, Harry? Você obviamente não está pensando em ir sozinho, está?", criticou Hermione.

Será que esse lugar era tão terrível assim?

"Não estou pensando em fazer um comunicado geral para a Ordem, Hermione, se é isso que você está sugerindo. Não. _Vocês_ podem me acompanhar, certo?".

Ninguém respondeu.

"Pelo menos Lupin deveria saber disso", disse Hermione, buscando o olhar de Ron afim de que ele lhe apoiasse.

"Eu vou contar para ele, é claro", respondeu Harry. "Só não contei antes porque nem tenho certeza direito desse plano. Preciso da ajuda de vocês".

Silêncio de novo.

"Por mim... ok, nada contra, cara", começou Ron. "Esse seu plano até que tem alguma coerência, se a gente for pensar".

Os dois olharam para Hermione.

"Bem", ela trocou um olhar nervoso comigo. "Eu acho apenas que aquele lugar deve ser perigoso".

"A casa está abandonada agora", disse Harry. "E a vizinhança provavelmente também".

"Olha, Hermione", começou Ron, "Harry só está querendo tentar", este confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. "Ele precisa começar de algum jeito, não é?".

Os dois rapazes trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice.

"E você, Ginny?", Harry perguntou depois, sem jeito.

"Eu? Ah, eu nem conheço esse lugar aí", dei de ombros. "Mas de qualquer jeito, eu topo sim, se isso foi um convite".

Eles riram – aliviados – e Hermione suspirou.

Por fim, a decisão final e preestabelecida era que a Casa dos Gaunt aguardaria a nossa visita assim que se encerrasse o horário de almoço.

— x —

Enquanto almoçávamos, Hermione disse que achava melhor algum de nós ficarmos na casa, enquanto os outros três iam a Little Hangleton.

"Mas por quê?", contestei sem pensar. Assim, de primeira, aquela idéia me pareceu meio desnecessária e estúpida, por estar excluindo alguém.

"Porque eu acho melhor um de nós ficar para explicar o que aconteceu, caso alguém chegue", ela me explicou com a voz determinada, mas gentil. "As pessoas vão estranhar a ausência repentina do Harry".

"Ora", meu irmão debochou. "Para isso temos o Monstro, certo?".

"Não será a mesma coisa". Aquilo me surpreendeu. _Hermione Granger_ desmerecendo um elfo-doméstico? "E, além disso", ela baixou o tom de voz até sussurrar. "Monstro não sabe do plano, não é?".

"Não. Não é necessário que ele saiba", respondeu-lhe Harry.

"Ok, mas", eu comecei, "quem vai ficar?".

"Eu me candidato, sem problemas", disse Hermione. "E se você quiser, Harry, eu mesma posso contar seu plano para Lupin".

"Não sei, Hermione", respondeu ele. "Olha, nem todo mundo por aqui vai gostar de saber o que eu fui fazer. Moody, por exemplo. Acho melhor você não contar a verdade por enquanto. Depois eu converso com eles".

"O quê – mas...".

"Eles não iriam gostar de saber", continuou Harry, "que eu ando tomando decisões sem o consentimento deles. Por mais que eu seja o Garoto-Escolhido, o Eleito, haja uma profecia ou o diabo que for".

A expressão de Hermione continuava contrariada.

"É verdade, Mione", Ron se intrometeu. "Já pensou no que aconteceria depois que você contasse a eles? Um bando de aurores invadindo Little Hangleton atrás da gente e adeus 'busca de Harry Potter'".

Silêncio.

"Querem saber?", explodiu Hermione, finalmente. "Teria sido mesmo melhor você não começar essa busca agindo assim, Harry. Isso é um assunto muito sério".

Ah, não. Vai começar de novo.

"Eu nunca disse que não era", retrucou Harry, interrompendo seu gole de suco.

"Não, não disse", ironizou Hermione. "Mas agindo assim parece que você está iniciando uma divertida caça ao tesouro com seus amigos! Por Deus, Harry, não vê que a única coisa que vai fazer é se expor demais?".

"Hermione!", exclamou Ron, olhando para ela duramente. "Não começa, ok? Esse assunto já foi decidido".

Harry bufou. "Tudo bem, então conte pra quem você quiser, Hermione! Pronto, faça isso. E para sua informação, não tem essa de 'me expor'. Se for assim, não poderei ir até a esquina imaginado que aquele psicopata vá me atacar".

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça, desviando o olhar de Harry. Depois encontrou o olhar de Ron e ambos os estreitaram mutuamente, chispando faíscas.

Merlin.

"Isso que eu vou fazer hoje não é nada demais", continuou Harry. "É apenas um teste. Eu só preciso começar de alguma maneira, estudar um jeito de iniciar essa busca para alcançar algum êxito no futuro".

Ninguém falou.

"E não pretendo me demorar também. Por isso, Hermione Granger, não é para tanto", finalizou, esboçando um mínimo sorriso sarcástico para a amiga.

Após o almoço – e os cochichos de indignação de Hermione na minha orelha – nós atravessamos a cozinha em direção a sala. Eu retrucava para minha amiga que tudo sairia bem. E que não deixaria os garotos fazerem nenhuma besteira.

Ela não pareceu se convencer muito – pelo contrário, me dirigiu um sorriso sarcasticamente descrente – mas sua expressão se suavizou quando eu transformei essa minha afirmação em uma promessa.

"E como iremos até lá?", perguntei para os meninos, assim que acabei de falar com Hermione.

"Nôitibus, é claro", respondeu Ron, para minha surpresa.

"Nôitubus?", questionou Harry.

"Claro!", Ron riu da cara do amigo. "Alguém aqui é _expert_ em aparatação por acaso? E para todos os efeitos, Hermione não vai".

Eu ri.

"Tem razão", Harry admitiu, sorrindo vagamente. "Eu nem tinha parado para pensar nisso".

— x —

De fato, eu já havia desistido de contar a quanto tempo estávamos dentro daquele enorme e barulhento ônibus, chacoalhando naquele ritmo maluco. Eu observava as pessoas chegarem a seus destinos, tonta de inveja. Que diabo, hein? Que lugarzinho é esse que o Harry foi inventar? No quinto dos infernos?

E quando finalmente Harry nos disse "vamos descer aqui" percebi que, afinal, o lugar não era muito diferente do que eu imaginava ser o quinto dos infernos.

Era uma espécie de vale abandonado. Estávamos sobre uma estradinha rochosa de areia, vasta de montanhas e relevos ao redor, e de alguns arbustos afastados.

"Você se lembra onde fica?", perguntou Ron, parecendo preocupado.

O sol brilhava forte no vivíssimo céu azul. Começando a suar, eu senti saudades do ar constantemente frio da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black...

"Sim", Harry respondeu. "Tem uma placa por aqui, disso eu me lembro. Vamos procurá-la".

Por sorte, Harry a achou logo. Tudo o que havíamos feito era seguir em frente pela estrada, e agora, de acordo com a tal placa, tínhamos que virar à direita.

É. Andávamos e andávamos e nem sinal de vivalma por ali. Apenas um casebre aqui, outro acolá, mas todos fechados, silenciosos, alguns até sem janelas. E Harry não reconhecia nenhum deles.

"É ali!".

Ron e eu paramos de andar.

"Ali onde?", perguntei.

"Ali" ele apontou para um conjunto de arbustos. "Atrás daquelas árvores. É, é ali mesmo, me lembrei".

"Mas eu não estou vendo casa nenhuma!", disse Ron.

"Nem eu!", concordei. "Você não está confundindo não, Harry?".

"Claro que não!", ele abriu um sorriso sonhador. "Venham comigo".

Que jeito...

"Coisa estranha", eu ouvi Ron cochichar, enquanto atravessávamos uma estradinha íngreme e ainda mais rochosa, entre as árvores. "Uma casa ali?".

"Quê?".

"Como é que pode haver uma _casa_ ali?", ele me perguntou. "Essas árvores parecem tão juntas".

"Pois é. Ei, Ron, acabei de pensar numa coisa".

"Hm".

"Harry viu essa casa numa penseira, não foi?". Ele confirmou com a cabeça. "E se já não estiver mais aí? E se foi demolida?".

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, e não disse nada.

Mesmo meio descrente, eu desejei que Harry estivesse certo, que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. E não apenas perdendo tempo e arriscando seu – nosso – pescoço naquele lugar tão suspeito.

À nossa frente, Harry parou. Ron e eu nos colocamos ao seu lado...

...E partilhamos da visão que fez nosso amigo abrir um grande sorriso.

E não é que a tal casa estava lá mesmo?

"_Isso _é a casa dos Gaunt?", Ron expressou em voz alta o meu pensamento.

"Exatamente", confirmou-lhe o sorridente Harry Potter. "E está do mesmo jeito que eu a vi na penseira de Dumbledore".

"Harry", comecei, enquanto contemplava as árvores que escondiam a casinha quase completamente. "Tem certeza que uma_ família _vivia dentro disso?".

"Também pensei a mesma coisa quando Dumbledore me trouxe", ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Mas eram só três pessoas".

Nos aproximamos. Ao meu lado, vi Ron retirar lentamente a varinha do bolso. Pensou bem, o Roniquinho. Imitei-o.

Harry apontou sua varinha para a porta. _"Alohomora!"._

A porta era estreita, por isso entramos um de cada vez. Eu fui a segunda, logo atrás de Harry. Mas então, inesperadamente, ele estacou, e eu topei contra suas costas. Um segundo depois, Ron, quase ao meu lado e passando por mim, fez a mesma coisa.

Até que eu olhei por cima do ombro de Harry e...

_Pelas barbas de Merlim!_

Bem ali, no canto daquela sala imunda e mal cheirosa, um rapaz vestido de Comensal da Morte e desmascarado nos encarava com a mesma expressão embasbacada que era encarado por nós.

Um rapaz que estava sumido desde antes de Hogwarts ser oficialmente fechada.

Um rapaz criminoso que Harry, no ano passado, fez das tripas coração para que todos nós acreditássemos que ele estava aprontando das suas...

Um rapaz louro, alto, e desagradável que atendia pelo nome de Draco Malfoy.

— x —

**Próximo capítulo:** Pansy POV...

— x —

**Nota final de las hermanas:**

A fic já está pronta, mas sem rewiews, sem postagem, certo? Ou você não quer ver as acctions fresquinhas e _dangerísticas_ dos próximos capítulos?


	2. Capítulo II

**Dangerous**

por Clara e Doom

— x —

Capítulo II

**Pansy POV**

— x —

Revirei-me na cama, achando tudo muito estranho. Nunca acordei cedo num domingo, mas tinha certeza que aquele ar calmo e fresco indicava que ainda era madrugada. E acordar esse horário num dia sem aulas ou visita a Hogsmeade definitivamente não era algo que eu costumava fazer.

Os lençóis estavam enrolados em minhas pernas, então decidi ficar mais um pouco ali, mesmo que o dia prometesse ser caloroso e livre de qualquer clima ruim. Droga!

A verdade é que eu sabia qual era a preocupação que me mantinha acordada, desde a noite passada. Meu pai. Ele fora preso no Departamento de Mistérios, juntamente com outros Comensais da Morte e agora se encontrava em Azkaban.

Pessoalmente, isto não me afetava muito. Nunca fui apegada a ele, mas isso não significava que não era grata por todo o tempo que passou ausente, cuidando dos negócios de nossa família. Admirava-o muito, pretendia seguir seus passos no futuro, mesmo que a idéia fosse repudiada por minha mãe. Era nela que eu pensava neste momento.

Queria que o maldito período escolar terminasse logo para poder vê-la. Ela era determinada e nunca precisou recorrer ao meu pai antes de tomar uma decisão. Porém, Azkaban era diferente. Isso significava que estaria sozinha o tempo todo, cuidando dos maus negócios da família. E era nada mais que meu dever ajudá-la com isso.

Ergui os olhos para o enorme relógio de madeira na frente da minha cama, sete horas. Praguejei em voz alta sem me preocupar com as colegas de quarto inexistentes. Adorava ser monitora e ter um dormitório só para mim. Éramos os únicos com esse privilégio.

O professor Snape era um excelente diretor de casa, e, com certeza, o único a autorizar algo assim para os monitores-"mirins" de sua casa. Prefiro pensar que ele fez isso porque é competente, ao fato de que os sonserinos do quinto ano em 1991 o azaram tanto que ele não teve escolha a não ser aceitar o fato. E os corvinais dizem-se ser os mais inteligentes.

É claro que tinha de dividir o banheiro com o outro monitor, mas como se tratava de Draco Malfoy, eu pouco me importava com isso. O pai dele também estava em Azkaban e isso o afetava muito, mesmo que tentasse parecer impassível. Agora, Draco agia apenas para se vingar do idiota que os colocou lá: Harry Potter.

Mas é claro que eu não deixaria o maldito Potter ser assunto para ocupar minha mente naquela manhã, por isso me levantei após vencer a batalha com os cobertores que desenrolam pelas minhas pernas e caíram ao lado da cama.

Andei até a porta do banheiro e verifiquei o sinal de ocupado que lacrava a porta, denunciando a presença de Draco. Dei de ombros, andando até o armário para apanhar minhas vestes. Foi quando ouvi gemidos, vindos do banheiro. Apurei os ouvidos, mais próxima à porta de madeira. Um som entre risada e choro preenchia o vácuo, a voz de Draco soava amargurada.

Esmurrei a porta, já sabendo que ele não estava bom para companhia. Não importava. Ele resmungou e a maçaneta abriu com um clique, que me permitiu de empurrar a porta com facilidade.

"O que você quer?" perguntou, ranzinza.

Pelo jeito não sou só eu quem odeia acordar cedo. Não foi isso que respondi. Pressentia a atmosfera de perigo ao qual eu me encontrava. 

"Partilhar experiências angustiantes com você.", respondi no mesmo tom.

"Achei que você vomitava só depois de tomar café.", ele zombou.

"E eu achei que você esperava eu sair do dormitório para vir se lamentar no banheiro."

Uma exclamação falsa de indignação desprendeu-se de sua garganta, então me aproximei.

"Muito engraçado, Parkinson." Ele disse, em tom ranzinza.

"Não, Malfoy. É bem trágico, na verdade" respondi, irônica.

Draco estava sentado no piso branco e gelado, os pés descalços e vestia um roupão negro, aberto sobre o pijama. Olheiras contornavam seus olhos cinzentos, gotas frias de suor escorriam pelas suas testa e bochechas esbranquiçadas, os lábios estavam secos e roxos. Já o vira numa manhã de ressaca, o que o fazia perder seu impecável ar de elegância, mas aquele ar melancólico era novidade.

"Então..." retomei, sentando ao seu lado "Quer dividir esse ar de derrota ou se livrar dele?"

"Ar de preocupação." Ele corrigiu instantaneamente.

"Com a sua mãe?" ele acenou positivamente, tirando uma carta do bolso interno do roupão. "O que é isso?"

"Ela escreveu dizendo que não suporta mais o Ministério invadindo a nossa casa..."

"...a procura de artefatos das Trevas.", completei já ciente. "Minha mãe escreveu também."

"Ela está doente." Informou-me, dobrando as pernas e colocando as mãos displicentemente sobre os joelhos.

"Só mais duas semanas até o fim do ano letivo, Draco."

"Eu sei. É que eu não suporto mais andar nesses corredores cheios de sangues-ruins e amantes de trouxas nojentos" cuspiu as palavras, enraivecido "Enquanto meu pai está... Aquele Potter, eu juro..." parou, enfurecido. "Vou matá-lo!". 

"Ele vai pagar.", afirmei, "Cedo ou tarde, vai pagar." 

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou cansado, levantando-se em seguida. "É estupidez esperar até cedo ou tarde para infernizá-lo, não é?"

"Acho que podemos fazer até mais que isso." Trocamos um ligeiro olhar cúmplice.

Ele saiu do banheiro, deixando-me sozinha para prosseguir com minha rotina matinal que só finalizava com o ritual de purificação após o café da manhã. Preço pago para preservar minha boa aparência. 

— x —

Desci as escadas calmamente e avistei Malfoy saindo do salão comunal, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle. Apressei o passo para me juntar a eles, que provavelmente seguiam para os jardins, onde o restante dos alunos estava aproveitando as últimas semanas de aula.

Alcancei a entrada, e não consegui impedir Goyle de soltar a porta na minha cara quando saiu. Felizmente, eu a segurei a tempo de ouvir a voz de Malfoy do outro lado:

"Você está morto, Potter" seu tom era de ameaça, mas o grifinório não se intimidou, respondendo em seguida. 

"Engraçado, você pensar que eu ia parar de andar por aí..."

Empurrei a porta mais um pouco e encostei o rosto próximo ao batente, onde podia enxergar duas sombras gigantes ao lado de Draco, que estava de costas para mim. Ele virou o pescoço para os dois lados do corredor, com certeza a procura de algum professor. Deu um passo à frente, encarando Potter.

"Você vai pagar" disse, num tom não muito mais alto do que um sussurro. "Eu vou fazer você pagar pelo que você fez com meu pai..."

"É, agora eu estou com medo" Potter usou um tom insuportavelmente sarcástico. "Eu suponho que Lord Voldemort seja só um aquecimento comparado a vocês três..."

Ele se vangloriava toda vez que pronunciava esse nome, mas eu jamais senti raiva dele por isso. Só sentia pena, pois era realmente idiota para achar que tinha alguma chance contra o Lord das Trevas.

"Qual o problema?" retomou, no mesmo tom petulante "Ele é um amigo do seu pai, não é? Você não está com medo dele, está?"

Senti Draco hesitar um momento, Potter jamais entenderia qual era a relação dele com o Sr. Malfoy.

"Você se acha tão corajoso, Potter" falou, Crabbe e Goyle avançaram alguns passos ao seu lado. "Pode esperar. Eu vou te pegar. Você não pode colocar meu pai na prisão..."

Jamais tive dúvidas de que Draco infernizava Potter apenas por prazer, mas naquele momento, eu tinha certeza que ele podia assassiná-lo apenas com a entonação de sua voz, completamente carregada de rancor. Potter não tinha idéia de quanto Draco gostaria de vê-lo derrotado e ter a chance de humilhá-lo por isso.

"Eu achei que eu tinha acabado de fazer isso." 

Acho que tínhamos desejos semelhantes.

"Os dementadores deixaram Azkaban" disse Malfoy calmamente. "Meu pai e os outros estarão livres mais cedo do que você imagina..."

"É, eu espero que sim. Pelo menos todos já sabem a escória que eles são..." 

Draco escorregou a mão pelo casaco até a varinha, mas Potter fora mais rápido que ele. Saí rapidamente dali, Crabbe ainda bloqueando minha passagem quando ouvi: 

"Potter!"

A voz soou através do Saguão de Entrada. Snape acabara de subir a escada que saía no seu escritório, nas masmorras. Potter estreitou os olhos para ele, a varinha ainda segura na mão, apontando para Draco.

"O que você está fazendo, Potter?" - perguntou Snape com frieza, caminhando em nossa direção.

"Estou tentando decidir que feitiço usar contra Malfoy, senhor" Mas que idiota! Potter já sabia exatamente onde estava se metendo. 

Snape o encarou. Poderia apostar que tiraria todos os pontos da Grifinória, se é que eles tinham algum. Sempre o admirei por ser o único professor a tratar Potter como ele realmente merece, um aluno metido e sem nenhum talento em especial. 

"Guarde essa varinha agora" disse secamente. "Dez pontos para Grifi..."

Snape olhou para as ampulhetas gigantes na parede e deu um sorriso desprezível. Tudo isso graças ao nosso Esquadrão Inquisitorial.

"Bem, eu vejo que não há mais pontos para serem retirados da ampulheta da Grifinória. Nesse caso, Potter, nós simplesmente teremos que..."

"Adicionar mais alguns?" 

Mcgonagall acabara de subir, com certa dificuldade, os degraus do castelo. Parecia mais velha do que nunca, apoiando-se numa bengala. Jamais ousaria dizer que era uma professora incompetente, mas apoiaria sua aposentadoria sem hesitar.

"Professora McGonagall!" disse Snape surpreso, indo em sua direção. "Eu vejo que saiu do St. Mungus..."

"Sim, professor Snape" ela respondeu, enquanto tirava a capa de viagem. "Estou praticamente como nova." Imagino o estado dela antes disso. "Vocês dois, Crabbe, Goyle..."

Ela chamou os dois de forma imperativa e eles se aproximaram rapidamente, desbloqueando minha visão. Draco, ainda de costas, não percebeu que eu estava ali, Potter e Snape encaravam McGonagall, que me lançou um olhar breve ao notar minha presença.

"Aqui" disse a professora, jogando sua mala de viagem no peito de Crabbe e sua capa sobre Goyle - "Levem isso para meu escritório." 

Eles se viraram e subiram as escadas de mármore com seus passos pesados.

"Certo" - continuou, olhando para as ampulhetas na parede. – "Bom, eu acho que Potter e seus amigos devem receber cinqüenta pontos cada por alertarem o mundo sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem! O que você acha, professor Snape?"

"O quê?" disse Snape, tentando disfarçar "Ah, bem... Eu creio..."

Ele não teve escolha a não ser aceitar os 200 rubis que caíram na ampulheta da Grifinória, quando McGonagall deu pontos ao Potter, ao Weasley, ao Longbotton e à sangue ruim da Granger. Isso sem contar aquela menina anormal do Corvinal, que também ganhou 50 pontos para sua casa. Mcgonagall ainda permitiu que Snape tirasse os 10 pontos de Potter, mas 190 pontos inúteis permaneceram na ampulheta.

"Bem, Potter, Malfoy, eu acredito que vocês deveriam estar lá fora num dia maravilhoso como esse" falou rapidamente, e Potter logo se adiantou para os jardins, provavelmente muito satisfeito por ter ganhado 190 pontos só dando uma voltinha no corredor.

Draco permaneceu estático, olhando para a direção em que Potter sumira e parecendo extremamente irritado. Aproximei-me, tentando imaginar o que ele estava pensando naquele momento. A julgar pela sua expressão facial, eu apostaria nas piores azarações que conhecia. 

Mas havia algo que me confundia em seu rosto.

Um sorriso vago e satisfeito.

— x —

Todos os alunos têm um professor favorito, sem exceções. Pode até haver aqueles idiotas que adoram "puxar-saco" de todos eles, como a sangue-ruim da Granger, por exemplo. Mas na maioria das vezes é apenas um. O meu é o Snape, e aposto que o mesmo acontece com quase todos os outros alunos da Sonserina.

Assim como há um professor para gostar, há um para odiar. A candidata mais forte na minha lista é a professora Sinistra, seguida de perto por aquele gigante idiota, Hagrid. A fina linha que os separa é a da implicância. Desde meu primeiro ano, aquela velha apresentou um hobby estranho de me azucrinar.

Não tenho idéia do que seja, mas perder a paciência com ela no quarto ano não resultou bem. Acabei com uma detenção e uma mancha no meu currículo de aluna exemplar. Não causei mais problemas depois dessa vez, do contrário, jamais teria conseguido a posição de monitora que tanto desejava.

Por Merlin, até o jeito que ela pisca é entediante! 

Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e segurei o queixo com as mãos, controlando com dificuldade o ímpeto de cair no sono. 

"Alguém pode me dizer a diferença entre a Astronomia e a Astrologia?" a mão de unhas mais mal cuidadas do universo se ergueu.

"Astronomia é a ciência que estuda a origem, a evolução, a composição, a distância e os movimentos dos astros e Astrologia a crença na influência da posição dos astros sobre a vida humana."

"Muito bem, Srta. Granger." sorriu-lhe. "Dez pontos para Grifinória."

Quase pude ouvir Granger exclamar baixinho, satisfeita. Weasley bocejou logo atrás, e cutucou Potter, debruçado sobre o pergaminho na carteira ao lado. Suspirei, mais alguns minutos e estava livre dessa aula durante dois meses.

"Essa será a grande tarefa para o verão."

"O QUÊ?"

"Exato, Srta. Parkinson. Assim como os outros professores, eu também vou designar uma tarefa para o verão. E acho que deveria apreciar essa decisão já que suas notas não têm sido as melhores esse ano." calei-me, irritada. Ela prosseguiu "Em dupla, vocês deverão elaborar um relatório sobre as diferenças e semelhanças entre a Astronomia e a Astrologia."

Que perda de tempo!

"Devemos incluir uma análise da astrologia envolvendo o horóscopo e os signos do Zodíaco, professora?" Granger perguntou, rabiscando o pergaminho rapidamente quando a professora respondeu. 

"Exato, sugiro inclusive, que façam um mapa astrológico de alguém próximo a você, descartando é claro, aqueles com quem podem ter algum envolvimento emocional."

"Namorado?" Indagou uma corvinal à frente.

"Correto." Ela agitou a varinha, e vários escritos apareceram no quadro negro. "Aí estão as especificações da tarefa. Ela deverá ser entregue na segunda semana de aula, pois usaremos a primeira semana para concluir as comparações entre os mapas desenvolvidos pela dupla."

As penas que rabiscavam freneticamente os pergaminhos eram quase inaudíveis sob os burburinhos sobre quem escolher como "cobaia" para o projeto do mapa. Minha escolha já estava concreta, e não seria tão complicado, pois passaria grande parte do meu verão na casa dos Malfoy.

"Os mapas são diários ou semanais?" indagou Granger, sem tirar a pena do pergaminho. 

"Diários.", respondeu a velha, levantando-se em seguida.

"A dupla deve interagir no verão para as comparações, ou somente quanto retornamos das férias?" 

Por Merlin, será que ela não cansa de fazer perguntas?

"Devem se comunicar com freqüência, para analisar e facilitar o desenvolvimento do relatório final e..." Ela parou, como se algo lhe ocorresse de repente. "E já que está interessadíssima nesse trabalho, Srta. Granger, sugiro que sua parceira seja alguém que não está tão entusiasmada, mas deveria."

Era só o que me faltava!

"Parkinson, você já tem dupla formada." Uma sombra de um sorriso enfeitou seu rosto cadavérico.

"Mas professora..." Granger bem que tentou, mas Sinistra apenas acenou que a decisão era definitiva.

Um relatório a ser feito durante as férias de verão era ruim, mas dividi-lo com aquela sangue-ruim da Granger era o cúmulo! Não sei se agüentaria ler relatos como "o mês passou e eu continuo um traidor do próprio sangue pobretão e sardento" ou pior, "sou um herói imbatível contra os feitos das trevas, mas sou humilde".

Em meio a devaneios sobre um convite de Granger para visitá-la em sua casa trouxa e concluir o trabalho escolar, eu não percebi que a professora acenava para a classe, indicando o fim da aula.

"O restante pode escolher o parceiro que preferirem." Ela disse, sem esconder o sorriso quanto me encarou.

Alguma dúvida do porquê que eu a odiava? 

— x —

Perfumes. Jóias. A filha de Mcnair está grávida. Paris. Veneza. A vizinha sangue-ruim de alguém morreu envenenada. Ministério da Magia. Beco Diagonal... Quanto tempo leva para cumprimentar uma pessoa afinal?

"E para onde acha que o Sr. Olivaras fugiu?"

"Não sei, aquele velho sempre foi um tanto maluco e..."

Procurei um par de olhos cinzentos naquele salão de festas, mas eram tantos convidados (e mais da metade, eu desconhecia) que eu jamais conseguiria encontrar quem procurava. Rolei os olhos para mamãe e minha madrinha Narcisa, que agora comentavam sobre o vestido ridículo de uma das convidadas.

"Sra. Malfoy" interrompi impaciente "Onde está Draco?"

Ela me olhou como se tivesse notado minha presença somente naquele momento, lançou um breve olhar à multidão de convidados e desviou para a escadaria, que levava ao segundo piso da mansão.

"Eu acho que ele já se retirou" disse, pesarosa "Não estava sentindo-se bem hoje"

"Mas não receber os convidados em sua festa de aniversário é falta de educação" mamãe alfinetou.

"Draco cumprimentou todos que chegaram antes das 9 horas, Vallie" Narcisa defendeu, exasperada.

Sem pedir licença e duvidando que ela fosse necessária, eu me adiantei até a escadaria. Subi alguns degraus apenas para notar a sombra inconfundível de Crabbe e Goyle se esgueirando pelo corredor que levava à cozinha. Dois esganados, pensei quando alcancei o patamar.

Não visitava aquela mansão há alguns meses, mas ela parecia bem mais vazia depois das inúmeras inspeções do Ministério. Segui pelo carpete azul-marinho até o quarto de hóspedes, onde encontrei meu malão - que havia chegado pela manhã. Já estava aberto. Minhas roupas, livros e acessórios organizados na penteadeira e escrivaninha.

Apanhei o embrulho sobre a cama e deixei o cômodo.

Quando cheguei à porta do quarto de Draco, notei algo diferente. A maçaneta era dourada? Bati duas vezes e ouvi uma voz abafada alguns segundos depois.

"A maçaneta parou de funcionar?" e novamente a voz ranzinza.

"Draco, é a Pansy." Alguns passos e a porta se abriu.

"O que você quer?" perguntou, apoiando-se na da porta.

O que eu fiz para ele usar aquele tom enjoado?

"Quero brincar de casinha" respondi sorrindo, e desviei do seu braço para entrar no quarto. "Você está bem?"

Assim como o resto da casa, o cômodo parecia mais vazio. Percebi que alguns móveis haviam mudado de lugar, para dar espaço à mesa de estudo duas vezes maior do que a escrivaninha de mogno que Draco jamais usara. Havia muita coisa espalhada ali – livros, pergaminhos, tinteiros e vários recortes de jornal. Aproximei-me, notando um artigo onde as palavras _"... Harry Potter, O ESCOLHIDO?"_ destacavam-se e sobre ele estava outro, com o termo _"Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu"_ sublinhado. Só percebi que Draco estava ao meu lado quando o mesmo apanhou os recortes rapidamente, jogando-os de qualquer jeito numa gaveta. 

"Vejo que se manteve ocupado." Comentei, estranhando sua atitude. "Conseguiu adiantar algum dever de Transfiguração?" 

"Não. Estava ocupado com os 50 centímetros de História da Magia" disse, jogando um último recorte na gaveta, que trancou em seguida. "Sua mãe também veio?"

"Sim. E criticou você por não estar recepcionando seus convidados como deveria."

"Os convidados são da minha mãe." Defendeu-se, irônico. 

"É o seu aniversário."

"Já comemorei." ele andou até o sofá próximo à janela e se livrou das almofadas antes de se sentar.

"Você só ficou 10 minutos na sala comunal."

"Disse a ela que não queria outra festa esse ano."

"Velhos hábitos, velhos hábitos..." conclui, apoiando as costas na estante de livros.

Narcisa sempre fazia uma festa para Draco um mês depois de seu aniversário. Dizia que não poderia comemorar com ele enquanto estivesse na escola, e, também, arrumava qualquer desculpa para festejar. Não achei que faria tanta questão depois da prisão do Sr. Malfoy, mas parece que me enganei.

"Então, vai me dar o presente, ou não?"

Só então percebi que ainda segurava o embrulho.

"Se aceitar com o atraso." Atirei o presente na direção do loiro, que o apanhou no ar.

Caminhei até a janela enquanto ele se ocupava em desembrulhar. Afastei a cortina e observei alguns convidados perambulando pelo jardim antes de virar-me para Draco. Ele não estava muito diferente daquela manhã no banheiro do dormitório, exceto pelas olheiras, que se destacavam ainda mais agora. Usava um terno verde-escuro, uma escolha feita por Narcisa obviamente, mas a gravata já estava desfeita e os pés, descalços.

"O Horóscopo Maldito" leu em voz alta. "O que é isso?"

"A parte mais divertida do meu trabalho sobre Astrologia." Ele franziu a testa, e abriu o livro sem muito ânimo. "Falando nele..."

"Eu preenchi aquele mapa idiota, se é isso que vai perguntar." 

"Sim, é um mapa idiota." Concordei, sem me importar com a rudeza dele "E não se preocupe, porque posso terminá-lo sozinha enquanto estiver aqui na mansão. Só não quero que Granger pense que terá de me ajudar com isso também."

"Os signos estão classificados de acordo com a data de nascimento..." ele leu, numa imitação da Sangue-Ruim ao responder um pergunta "Você é de outubro, né?"

"Sim, dia 25."

Ele avançou algumas páginas.

"Escorpião, 23 de outubro a 21 de novembro" leu em voz alta, pausando em seguida.

Um leve sorriso formou-se em seu rosto conforme seus olhos seguiam as linhas.

"O que diz?" indaguei, curiosa. 

"Você é o pior de todos. Desconfiado, vingativo, obsessivo, rancoroso, vagabundo, frio, cruel, antiético, sem caráter, traidor, orgulhoso, pessimista, racista, egoísta, materialista, falso, malicioso, mentiroso, invejoso, cínico, ignorante, fofoqueiro e traiçoeiro. Um canalha completo. Só ama sua mãe e a si mesmo. Aliás, alguns de vocês não amam nem a mãe. Você é imprestável e deveria ter vergonha de ter nascido. Escorpianos são tiranos por natureza. São ótimos nazistas ou fascistas. Adora pisar os outros e tem um orgasmo quando vê alguém no buraco. Pelo bem dos outros signos do zodíaco, os escorpianos deveriam ser todos exterminados."

_Uau!_

Draco me olhava intrigado, dei de ombros em resposta.

"O que são nazistas?" por um segundo, ele pareceu avaliar a pergunta.

"Não faço idéia." Respondeu, fechando o livro e analisando a capa. "Onde conseguiu isso?"

"Granger me deu um exemplar no Expresso de Hogwarts" Respondi, e me aproximei da pilha de presentes sobre a cama de Draco. "Disse que eu poderia gostar." 

"E pelo jeito, estava certa." Falou, largando o livro no sofá com certo desprezo.

"Não podemos negar que Granger é inteligente, Draco." Comentei, procurando um embrulho vermelho na pilha.

"Na frente dela, sim." Gargalhamos juntos. "Os chocolates estão embaixo do cachecol." Retomou, sem muito ânimo.

"Você já disse à sua tia que odeia chocolates?" perguntei, apanhando a familiar caixa de bombons que Draco me obrigava a comer todos os anos. Devolver presentes é uma infâmia.

"Acho que ela é de Aquário..." Comentou irônico, segurando novamente o meu presente. "...comete os mesmos erros repetidamente porque é imbecil e teimoso."

"Não disse que era divertido?" andei até a mesa de estudos, e sentei numa das cadeiras. "Está pronto para a carga de deveres que pretende terminar até a semana que vem?"

Ele desviou os olhos do livro e marcou uma página enquanto se levantava, seguindo na minha direção.

"Estou pronto." Pegou os livros de Hogwarts na estante e colocou-os sobre a mesa.

"Você ainda não me disse o porquê da pressa nos deveres..." ele parou, apoiando as palmas na mesa "Tem algo mais para fazer depois deles?"

Não respondeu de imediato, ajeitando a manga do casaco. Apanhei mais um bombom, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

"Descansar... É isso que pretendo fazer." Esfregou a manga do casaco novamente, "Seus livros estão do quarto de hóspedes?"

"Vou buscá-los."

"Eu pego. Vou ordenar aos elfos que me tragam algo da festa." Explicou-se "Você quer?"

"Só água." E indiquei a caixa de bombons sobre a mesa, ouvindo-o deixar o cômodo em seguida.

Apanhei mais um bombom e fechei a caixa. Abusei demais por hoje. Puxei a pilha de livros que Draco havia colocado sobre a mesa e comecei a separar as matérias mais fáceis. Encontrei o exemplar do "Horóscopo Maldito" no fim da pilha e notei que a página do signo Leão estava dobrada. Antes que pudesse me lembrar de qualquer pessoa nascida entre 22 de julho a 22 de agosto, ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar e Draco entrar, carregando meus livros.

Sentou-se à minha frente e puxou o livro de minhas mãos.

"Pensei que a Granger tivesse mandado um para você." Ele parecia um tanto irritado por eu ter aberto o livro.

"Por onde quer começar?" Desviei do assunto, e abri a caixa de bombons novamente.

"Poções, obviamente." Ele apanhou o livro na "pilha das matérias mais difíceis" e abriu na página solicitada por Snape.

Depois de 40 centímetros de redação sobre os efeitos colaterais da poção do esquecimento e mais 40 sobre a utilidade da mesma, comecei a juntar todos os ingredientes precisos para prepará-la no caldeirão de Draco. Eu já estava cansada e com sono, mas ele queria adiantar o exercício a todo custo.

"Tem certeza que não quer parar por aqui?" tentei mais uma vez, bocejando em seguida.

"Que tipo de idiota deixaria uma poção pela metade?"

"Um que está com sono."

"A minha festa nem acabou." 

"Mas já são duas..."

"Ok, já adicionamos as urtigas." Interrompeu-me, observando a fumaça mudar sua coloração de vermelho para roxo. "Isso era para acontecer?"

Consultei o livro.

Droga! Era para ficar azul.

"Claro."

"E agora?"

"Aqui. Você tem que descascar o pinhão." Joguei o ingrediente para ele.

Ele paralisou, a boca entreaberta. Não pude identificar sua expressão em meio àquela fumaça violeta, mas hesitei um momento antes de perguntar.

"Draco? O que foi?"

A resposta não veio.

"Qual é o problema?"

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando algo de sua mente.

"Nada." E apanhou um canivete em seguida. 

Duas coisas não aconteceram àquela noite. Draco não conseguiu descascar o pinhão e o dever de poções não foi concluído.

— x —

Tive uma ótima estadia na casa dos Malfoy naquele verão, ainda que Draco não tivesse passado tanto tempo comigo como costumava fazer antigamente. Começou a se ocupar assim que terminamos os deveres de Hogwarts e passava grande parte de seu tempo trancado no quarto. Às vezes, nem descia para jantar. E como eu ainda trabalhava no relatório de astronomia e respondia às freqüentes corujas enviadas por minha mãe, não sobrava muito tempo para questioná-lo.

Suspeitava que a prisão do Sr. Malfoy pudesse tê-lo afetado mais do que ele imaginava e parei de perturbá-lo quando notei trechos explicativos em seu mapa astrológico. "Este aspecto torna você menos sociável. Ficar a sós consigo mesmo é o que esse aspecto recomenda, pois o contato com pessoas à sua volta pode irritá-lo ou torná-lo mau humorado. E esta atitude será certamente mal interpretada. Quando este aspecto se desfizer, tudo voltará ao normal."

Talvez fosse uma questão de tempo até tudo voltar ao normal.

Na manhã do dia em que visitaríamos o Beco Diagonal, alguém entrou mais cedo em meu dormitório. Sacudiu os cobertores para que eu acordasse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Já estava pronta para azarar o maldito que me despertou às 6 da manhã, quando percebi o dedo indicador de Draco, pedindo silêncio.

"Acorde logo antes que minha mãe venha te chamar." Ele falou num sussurro, sentando na beirada da cama.

"O que foi?" imitei sua voz.

"Preciso de um favor." Sustentei seu olhar firmemente, a curiosidade tomando o lugar do sono "Minha mãe não nos deixou ir sozinhos ao Beco Diagonal, acho que desconfia de alguma coisa."

"Desconfia do que?"

Eu também quero saber.

"Só preciso que você a distraia enquanto eu vou à Borgin e Burkes."

"Por que?"

"Porque quero ficar a sós com ele. Pode fazer ou não?" Falou impaciente e irritado.

"Só se você me contar o que faz tanto tempo trancado em seu quarto." Ele fechou a cara. "Eu li coisas estranhas em seu mapa e..."

"Você mesma falou que não acreditava naquele mapa idiota, então pare de me analisar pelas idiotices que escreve nele." Ele cuspiu as palavras.

"Se me contar, não preciso ficar adivinhando."

"Não é da sua conta." Jamais o vira tão irritado antes, principalmente comigo.

Certo. Contra-ataque.

"Se não é da minha conta, por que devo ajudá-lo?" falei, puxando as cobertas para cima novamente. "Nem preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal, minha mãe já mandou os uniformes e livros que vou..."

"Certo Pansy, você venceu." Endireitei a postura, animada "Mas precisa fingir que nunca viu o que vou te mostrar." Sua voz estava mais baixa e de certa forma, parecia ameaçadora.

"Já te dei motivos para não confiar em mim?"

"O seu Horóscopo Maldito diz que você é traidora, mentirosa e fofoqueira."

Rolei os olhos, descrente de seus argumentos. 

"E vamos levar a sério o livro que a Granger recomendou?"

"Você disse que gostou dele..." 

"Porque é divertido e não porque é verdade." Ele hesitou, o que me fez dar de ombros, derrotada "Prefere se prevenir com um feitiço?"

"Não." Ele escorregou o corpo no colchão, e esticou o braço. "Eu confio."

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando ele puxou a manga do pijama, mostrando a marca negra tatuada no braço. Posso assegurar que minha reação foi um tanto confusa. Um grito de surpresa ficou preso na garganta, mas a sensação era de que aquilo era previsível. A cobra saía do crânio negro e parecia se mover na pele alva de Draco.

Minha voz saiu baixa, quase imperceptível.

"Sua mãe..." 

"Ela sabe, mas prefere fingir que não." Ele baixou os olhos para a serpente, e depois me encarou "Estava desesperada, mas parece que minha tia ajudou de alguma forma."

"Sua tia?" consegui dizer, abismada "A Comensal?"

"Mamãe a visitou há algumas semanas e voltou mais calma."

Fitei seu braço longamente, antes de perguntar.

"Dói?" 

"Bastante" Silêncio, "E o meu plano?"

"Pode me ajudar a escolher um perfume, Sra. Malfoy?"

— x —

"Tenho que ir agora Draco" a voz de Narcisa estava embargada, como se fosse cair no choro a qualquer momento. Abraçou Draco e se afastou devagar. "Tome cuidado."

"Ok, mãe." O loiro acenou para ela, que desaparatou em seguida.

A estação King Cross estava tumultuada. Pais despedindo-se dos filhos, alunos empurrando grandes malões na plataforma, corujas fugindo de suas gaiolas e... Um sapo!

"Ai!" agarrei o ombro de Draco involuntariamente, quando aquele bicho verde pulou na minha direção. Já ia chutá-lo, mas um garoto moreno ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Desc... Desculpe." Ele pediu, desajeitado.

Só podia ser Longbotton mesmo.

"Acho melhor mandar seu sapo amarrar um coleira em você, Longbotton." Disse Draco, fazendo as bochechas do grifinório corarem.

Quando finalmente conseguimos despachar os malões, Crabbe e Goyle se juntaram à nós. Draco ordenou que conseguissem uma cabine espaçosa e os dois obedeceram, abrindo espaço enquanto empurravam os primeiranistas para fora do caminho.

"Temos que ir a cabine dos monitores antes" falei, puxando seu braço para a frente do trem.

Draco não se moveu, encarando um ponto fixo por cima do ombro. Segui seu olhar para a barreira da plataforma, onde Harry Potter acabara de atravessar. Um homem de terno o acompanhava. Potter tirou as mãos do homem de seus ombros, se dirigindo à Granger e Weasley em seguida. 

"Draco?" chamei, mas ele já caminhava em direção ao Testa-Rachada.

"Não podemos, Harry" dizia Granger numa voz abatida "Ron e eu temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores, receber instruções e depois patrulhar os corredores, infelizmente."

"Tinha me esquecido" lamentou-se Potter.

Não parecia ter notado que estávamos a poucos metros dele, observando-os.

"Guarde um lugar na cabine, iremos lá depois" Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Potter e falou algo que o fez rir, mas o que quer que fosse, foi abafado pela voz esganiçada da mãe dele. 

"Vamos logo para o trem, vocês têm que ir, falta só um minuto." Ela gritava, desesperada. "Bem, tenha um ótimo ano, Ron... E não deixe Harry sozinho." 

"Tá, mãe" ele falou, seguindo Granger para o trem.

Os olhos de Draco pareciam faiscar na direção da dupla de monitores e antes que eu pudesse chegar a qualquer justificativa para sua atitude, ele puxou meu braço de leve. 

"Vamos também."

Quando chegamos à cabine dos monitores, apenas Granger e Weasley haviam chegado. Eles conversavam animadamente até notarem nossa presença. 

"Sabe Granger, a diferença entre um sangue ruim e um traidor do próprio sangue são mínimas" falou Draco, sentando-se no banco vazio. "Tsc, tsc... Achei que você fosse mais inteligente."

O ruivo já estava pronto para avançar contra o loiro, mas a amiga segurou seu braço. 

"Quero dizer, pelo menos o Potter tem todo aquele status exagerado."

"Me solta, Mione." vociferava Weasley, enquanto eu ria do esforço de Granger para não causar confusão.

"Deixe Ron." Falou, puxando o Weasley para sentar no banco próximo a janela. O ruivo se acalmou alguns segundos depois, e permanecemos em silêncio até que os demais monitores estivessem presentes.

Padma Patil foi a última a chegar, com a desculpa esfarrapada de que confundira sua mochila com a da irmã. Na verdade, ela estava se agarrando com um dos batedores de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa desde que chegara à estação.

"Acho que podemos começar, então." Retomou Granger, receosa.

"Não é melhor esperar o namoradinho da Patil?" Draco alfinetou, impaciente. "Pelo jeito, os dois não desgrudam mais." 

"Eu não..."

"Por que não vai se reunir com a turminha do Esquadrão Inquisitorial, hein Malfoy?" Weasley tinha resposta desta vez, e não terminou ali. "Ou quem sabe uma reunião familiar com o seu pai e os outros Comensais fajutos?"

Ao contrário de Weasley e Potter, Draco não costumava reagir com agressão. Porém, algo me impulsionou a segurar seu pulso quando ele se levantou. Granger se encolheu na parede, aflita e os demais monitores pareciam atônitos que Weasley tivesse dito aquilo.

"Se voltar a falar do meu pai Weasel, juro que vai se arrepender" sua voz saiu muito fria e baixa. "Afinal, alguns comensais fajutos que escaparam são da minha família. E você não é o único Weasley da sua." O grifinório até empalideceu e Draco deixou a cabine.

Permaneci sentada, sabendo que não adiantaria seguí-lo. A tensão esvaeceu assim que Granger voltou a sugerir o começo da reunião e finalizou depois de 20 minutos inúteis organizando os horários noturnos de patrulha nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Duvido muito que permitam alunos perambulando à noite nos corredores esse ano.

Apanhei minhas coisas rapidamente, imaginado se a cabine escolhida por Crabbe e Goyle ficava nos últimos vagões.

"Parkinson!" Granger chamou, receosa. Virei-me para ela, impaciente.

"Pois não?"

"Não sei se recebeu alguma coruja minha, mas..."

"Não recebi." Interrompi. Será que ela realmente achou que eu passaria o endereço certo? "Se for sobre as comparações dos mapas, podemos fazer essa semana."

"Sim, podemos." Ela tirou um caderno pequeno e de capa dura e esticou para mim. "Você pode fazer o seu relatório e me devolver daqui quatro dias, sim?"

"Por que quatro dias?" ela deu de ombros. "Acha que eu preciso de um dia a mais que você só porque não amo astronomia?"

"Claro que não."

"E demoro mais tempo para fazer comparações estúpidas entre dois mapas com trechos de quatro linhas por dia?"

"Me devolva na terça então."

"Ótimo." Peguei o caderno e fitei-a um segundo, antes de dizer "Oh droga, esqueci que marquei de fazer minhas unhas com a Madeline na segunda. Vou precisar dos quatro dias."

"Certo..." Por um momento, ela pareceu se irritar.

"Aliás, Madeline é ótima. Eu recomendo." Ela franziu o cenho. "Principalmente para você."

— x —

Confiando na estupidez de Crabbe e Goyle, eu tinha quase certeza que haviam escolhido uma cabine no último vagão do trem. Fiz meu trabalho de monitora, patrulhando o caminho até lá. Ao entrar, notei que havia um sonserino em falta ali.

"Onde está Zabini?" Perguntei, sentando-me num espaço vazio no banco.

"Foi convidado para o clube do Smug" Goyle respondeu, cuspindo farelos de biscoito.

"Slug, seu imbecil." Disse Draco, o olhar perdido nas planícies vistas através da janela.

"Foi convidado para o clube do Smug" Goyle respondeu, cuspindo farelos de biscoito.

"Slug, seu imbecil." Disse Draco, o olhar perdido nas planícies vistas através da janela.

"Você está bem, Draco?" escorreguei para mais perto.

"Estou ótimo." Respondeu, sem desviar o olhar "Só um pouco cansado."

"Quer deitar?" ele não respondeu. Apenas colocou a cabeça no meu colo e fechou os olhos. 

Crabbe e Goyle fitaram-me estranhamente, mas prosseguiram com sua leitura de gibis, provavelmente entendendo somente as figuras. Zabini apareceu alguns minutos depois, travando uma luta com a porta antes de sentar e sendo expulso por Draco, que voltou a deitar no banco espaçoso.

"Então, Zabini." Falou de repente "O que Slughorn queria?"

Zabini contou sobre o Clube do Slug e todos os convidados da festinha, que incluía Potter, Longobotton e a irmã sardenta do Weasley. Foi a minha vez de observar as planícies, até Draco dizer algo extremamente preocupante.

"...não estarei em Hogwarts no próximo ano, qual o problema para mim se um homem velho gosta de mim ou não?

"O que você quer dizer, com não estar em Hogwarts no próximo ano?" perguntei indignada, soltando seus cabelos.

"Bem, você nunca saberá." Ele disse.

Discordei internamente. Se me confiara o segredo da marca, o que mais poderia esconder?

"Meu poder será... Er, bem... Usado em coisas maiores e melhores." 

"Você quer dizer..."

"Minha mãe quer que eu complete meus estudos, mas pessoalmente, eu não acho isso importante nessa altura."

Voltei para as planícies, notando claramente sua intenção em relação aos meninos. Queria intimidá-los, o que achei completamente desnecessário, pois a única coisa que Crabbe e Goyle não fariam era beijar o caminho antes de Draco passar. E isso poderia ser resolvido com uma simples ordem. 

"Talvez ele nem ligue para o meu aprendizado da escola." Continuou, referindo-se ao Lorde das Trevas "Talvez o trabalho que ele quer que eu faça não seja algo que precise estar qualificado assim"

Ora! Para que pedir segredo se ele estava prestes a contar à todos os seus segredinhos?

"Eu posso ver Hogwarts..." retomou, endireitando-se no acento. "Seria melhor nós trocarmos nossas vestes agora."

O trem já estava desacelerando quando terminamos de nos vestir. Entreguei minha maleta à Goyle, que saiu na frente com Crabbe e Zabini. Draco procurava algo nos bagageiros.

"Vá você." ele disse, quando percebeu minha mão estendida. "Eu quero checar uma coisa."

Franzi o cenho, confusa, e sai da cabine. No entanto, acabei resolvendo permanecer no corredor. As cortinas se fecharam às minhas costas, então esperei até todos os alunos saírem do corredor para encostar a orelha na porta. Ouvi um ruído seco, Draco abria sua mala, provavelmente.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ele berrou e algo despencou com um baque. "Eu pensei ter ouvido o estômago do Goyle roncar. E pensei ver um relampejo branco no ar depois de Zabini voltar..."

Com quem ele estava falando?

"Você não ouviu nada que possa me comprometer, Potter."

Um homem apareceu no corredor, encarando-me.

"O que está fazendo garota?" afastei-me da porta, vendo-o fazer um sinal apressado com as mãos "Quem está aí?" 

"Ninguém" respondi imediatamente, apanhando minha maleta no chão.

"Isso é por meu pai." A voz de Draco saiu abafada e foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de seguir o homem para fora do trem.

— x —

"Draco?" sibilei, quando ele se aproximou da mesa da Sonserina em passos apressados e sentou de frente para mim. "O que você fez com o Potter?"

"Nada que ele não tenha merecido." Ele sussurrou, parecendo muito satisfeito.

"Mas onde ele..." fui interrompida pela voz cansada do diretor que fez o costumeiro discurso de início do ano letivo, advertindo os alunos sobre a segurança e as demais informações que sequer ouvi.

Olhei de esguelha para a porta do salão, tentando adivinhar o que Draco fizera com Potter, para que o mesmo não estivesse presente naquele momento. A seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano aconteceu de forma muito rápida. E, quando o banquete se iniciou, Potter apareceu na porta do salão. 

Andou rapidamente até Granger e Weasley, a camisa ensangüentada. Só então percebi que Draco começara a narrar o que ocorrera na cabine, fazendo gestos de como quebrara o nariz de Potter e quase o despachara de volta à Londres. 

Ajeitei meu casaco sobre os ombros, já cansada da conversa idiota das garotas sentadas ao meu lado. Puxei o caderno de Granger, analisando o mapa astrológico de... Harry Potter? 

Esplêndido!

Apanhei o mapa de Draco no bolso interno do casaco, dando graças a Merlin pelo escolhido não ter sido Weasley. Tentei me lembrar do que havia escrito no mapa aquela manhã, então reli minhas anotações. 

"Sua vida emocional pode ser abalada por algum acontecimento imprevisto ou em decorrência de algum gesto impulsivo. Pode haver uma mudança em seu íntimo ou apenas um início de um novo relacionamento."

Gesto impulsivo? Novo relacionamento?

Dei de ombros, abrindo o mapa de Potter em seguida.

"Você detém uma grande quantidade de energia concentrada, principalmente física. Uma ótima válvula de escape para diminuir um pouco a pressão é praticar alguma atividade física ou desenvolver algum esporte."

Atividade física?

Pelo jeito Potter terá de se contentar com Quadribol, pois fofoca de garota era a única coisa que jamais ouvi a seu respeito. Será que ele tinha tempo para isso? De repente, me vi divagando sobre a vida amorosa do garoto-cicatriz.

Certo, Pansy. Concentre-se!

Comparações... Comparações... Raciocinei por um momento.

Draco:_ gesto impulsivo.  
_

Potter:_ válvula de escape.  
_  
Fitei Draco e notei seus olhos fitando um ponto fixo ao longe, talvez na mesa da Grifinória. Ele sequer piscava, segurando a colher cheia de purê no ar. Virei o rosto para notar Potter rindo de algo que Weasley parecia representar.

Certo.

Draco: _vida emocional abalada._

Potter: _energia física, principalmente._

Qual a relação entre eles?

Talvez a minha resposta não estivesse nos mapas.

— x —

**Próximo capítulo:** _(Retornando à era pós-HBP)_ O encontro de Draco Malfoy, Harry e os irmãos Weasley na Casa dos Gaunt...

— x —

**PS:** As rewiews anônimas já podem ser enviadas. Sorry, people xD. Foi um pequeno erro técnico.


	3. Capítulo III

**Dangerous**

por Clara e Doom

— x—

Capítulo III

**Ginny POV**

— x —

_Draco Malfoy._Dá pra acreditar nisso?

Esse cara era uma das últimas pessoas que eu esperava encontrar tão cedo, ainda mais em tais circunstâncias. Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou com nós quatro nos encarando feito retardados, completamente sem ação, sem esboçar um mínimo ruído. Malfoy olhando para nós, e nós olhando para Malfoy. Em um desses intermináveis segundos, lembro-me de ter olhado para Harry, e depois para Malfoy, voltando para Harry de novo.

E foi aí que reparei: Malfoy não encarava a nós três. Seu olhar estupefato fixava Harry. _Apenas_ Harry.

E Harry o encarava de volta da mesma maneira.

Este momento todo foi breve, na verdade muito breve, apesar de minha descrição exagerada. Foi uma questão de segundos arrastados, que logo terminaram numa ação repentina de Draco Malfoy.

"_Estupefaça!", _ele gritou, quebrando o silêncio pesado que se instalara naquele ambiente desde que nós chegamos. Seu tom de voz elevado nos sobressaltou.

Eu gritei. Horrorizada de susto vi que o feitiço de Malfoy atingiu Ron em cheio. Ele despencou pesadamente ao meu lado.

Mesmo assim, sem ter tempo para pensar, arrumei forças para sacar minha varinha. Mesmo que não fosse atacar, no mínimo iria me defender.

Harry já estava em posição de ataque, afastado alguns passos de mim e de Ron. Ele investia feitiços em Malfoy, mas este bloqueou todos, e contra-atacava de volta.

As vozes dos dois me deixaram tonta. Eu queria abaixar-me até o meu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo me juntar a Harry e ajudá-lo a acabar com Malfoy. No entanto, havia algo estranho no ar...

Como vou explicar?

Era como se houvesse uma barreira intransponível que ocultasse aquele duelo. Como se cada um deles, Harry e Malfoy, estivesse dando mais do que a fúria, o ódio e a determinação para acabar um com o outro. E eles não paravam. Às vezes gritavam ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais alto, seus feitiços se encontrando e ricocheteando em direções opostas. Vários objetos da casa foram para os ares, completamente destruídos. Não havia como, eles não paravam...

Mesmo assim, eu tentei. Eu _tinha _que fazer alguma coisa, afinal.

Corri até Malfoy. _"Petrificus Totalus!"._

Ele me bloqueou. Harry, que estava do outro lado, aproveitou para investir outro feitiço nele.

Malfoy se desvencilhou com o corpo mesmo, e por pouco não se desequilibrou completamente.

"_Petrifi...", _eu gritei de novo. Incompletamente, porém, porque Malfoy me acertou um feitiço a tempo.

Minha varinha e eu fomos lançadas para longe. Por sorte, minha cabeça não bateu em nada perigoso o suficiente, mas a queda bastou para que eu visse estrelinhas amarelas em plena luz do dia.

_Diabo de loiro azedo!_

Ele e Harry continuavam duelando. Abri os olhos lentamente, convencendo-me de que meus ossos ainda estavam inteiros, enquanto assistia àqueles dois se atacarem com cada vez mais fúria. Eu via as sobrancelhas de Harry se contraindo de concentração, os sorrisos esporádicos e maliciosos de Malfoy cada vez que o outro errava a direção do feitiço, os móveis pequenos que eles derrubavam quando topavam sem querer...

Era impressionante. Eu podia _apalpar_ o ódio no ar se eu quisesse.

Mas em um momento, começando a somente bloquear os feitiços de Harry, Malfoy correu até uma janela aberta, ao lado de um sofá derrubado. Agilmente, debruçou-se no parapeito e içou o corpo para fora.

"_Petrificus Totalus!", _fora o berro estridente e desesperado de Harry. Seu feitiço, contudo, passou raspando pelo calcanhar de Malfoy.

Mas ele não desistiu. Mesmo depois do corpo de Malfoy ter sumido completamente, Harry correu até a janela e içou-se para fora, do mesmo jeito que o outro.

De onde eu estava, ouvi o baque dos pés dele caindo no chão. E ele correu, foi mesmo atrás de Malfoy.

Eu sabia que podia me mexer. E que conseguiria ficar de pé. Porém, mais do que tudo isso, que eu tinha que _ver_ até onde essa história iria acabar.

Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se esses dois recomeçassem a duelar por aí...

Debrucei-me sobre Ron – que por sorte estava perto de mim – e acariciei seus cabelos, afastando-os de sua testa. Com um pouco de dificuldade, fiquei de pé e apanhei minha varinha de volta com um feitiço.

Andei o mais rápido que pude em direção à porta aberta, ignorando completamente a sensação de ter um redemoinho dentro da minha cabeça, e torcendo para que ao menos os meninos tivessem deixado pegadas no chão.

— x —

Não havia pegadas no chão. _Droga!_

Também pudera. As árvores do lugar, em sua grande maioria, eram pinheiros, o chão estava repleto de pinhas caídas!

Eles não podiam estar tão longe assim. Eu iria achá-los. Ou não me chamava Ginevra Weasley.

Fui andando o mais rápido que podia – cambaleando um pouco devido à tontura – apoiando-me nas árvores e tentando não pisar nas pinhas. Redobrei a atenção, porque nada, nem um mísero ruído podiam me escapar, já que qualquer coisa serviria de guia para o meu intento.

Fui seguindo, franzindo a testa para o sol vespertino que cada vez mais forte. Quase escorreguei quando pisei numa das pinhas, e já ia xingar alto quando algo me interrompeu em tempo.

"_... Malfoooy!"._

Ahá! Eu podia gritar em comemoração! Infinitamente mais atenta, eu segui a direção daquele som tão remoto, mas inconfundível.

Continuei caminhando, pensando que a qualquer momento eu voltaria a ouvir a voz de Harry.

E ouvi: _"... aqui, Malfooy!"._

Faltava pouco, mas eu ainda não avistara nenhum dos dois.

"_Levicorpus!"._

Agora sim! Próximo de um dos pinheiros, bem mais à frente, alguma coisa branca e próxima do chão riscou o ar rapidamente. O tênis de Harry, só podia ser!

Segui, e finalmente consegui correr.

Fez-se um estampido alto. Parei automaticamente, procurando algum dos meninos à volta, mas não vi ninguém. E se eu não estivesse imaginando coisas, diria com toda a segurança que aquele ruído se originou de uma desaparatação.

Mas de quem, por Merlim?

Malfoy? Sim... ora. Por que Harry desaparataria agora? Era meio improvável.

E se fosse alguém _aparatando_?

É melhor eu parar de imaginar coisas e ir atrás deles. _Se eu não quisesse congelar de medo ali mesmo._

Continuei correndo pela mesma direção, até que finalmente avistei o semblante de Harry. Ele estava parando de correr. Fiz a mesma coisa, escondendo-me atrás de um pinheiro particularmente largo e grande.

Agora avistei Harry completamente. Ele girou em torno de si mesmo, a varinha ainda em riste. Seu rosto estava suado, vermelho e dava pra ouvir ele ofegando da minha distância.

"Malfoy!", ele gritou, esganiçado. "Malfoy!", de novo, mais forte ainda, e mais rouco também.

Caramba, onde estava aquele loiro azedo?_ Onde?_

Bom, agora eu sabia que o barulho tinha vindo de uma desaparatação.

Harry rodeou de novo. "Malfoy!", gritou, seus olhos brilhantes percorrendo cada cantinho da floresta. "Apareça seu covarde!".

Um. Cinco. Dez segundos. E nada.

Harry cuspiu no chão, sua expressão contorcida de desprezo. "Você não vai me escapar, Draco! Espere pra ver!", ele berrou para os ares, e em seguida virou-se na direção em que eu estava, caminhando a passos pesados e largos. Fazia tempo que eu não o via tão raivoso e frustrado.

Então algo se materializou atrás dele. Ainda bem que cobri minha boca com a mão a tempo, ou eu teria gritado...

"_Draco, _Potter? Não me lembro de ter te dado essa liberdade antes".

Harry empalideceu de susto. Mas infelizmente não foi rápido o bastante para se defender, porque Draco Malfoy se aproveitou e deu uma chave de braço em seu pescoço, apontando sua varinha numa das têmporas do outro.

"Q-quê isso?", Harry gaguejou, suas mãos apertando o braço de Malfoy. "ME SOLTA, MALFOY!".

"Em seus sonhos, Potter!", Malfoy debochou, com aquela voz arrastada e cheia de sarcasmo dele. Argh, que cara cretino! Eu tinha que ficar esperta, porque a qualquer momento ele poderia fazer alguma coisa contra Harry. "Agora seja um menino bonzinho e me passe sua varinha".

"Em seus sonhos!", Harry retrucou, ainda relutando.

"Me passe agora se não quiser que eu estoure seus miolos!", urrou Malfoy. "E pare de gritar. Você está me irritando".

"É mesmo?", Harry continuou falando alto, sorrindo de uma forma tão insanamente estranha que eu senti arrepios. "Pensei que eu _sempre _fizesse isso. Independentemente da altura da minha voz".

Malfoy soltou uma risada curta e seca. Deu uns passos para trás, arrastando Harry junto com ele.

"Me dê sua varinha, Potter. Agora".

Harry parou de lutar contra o aperto dele. Respirou fundo, e ficou fazendo isso durante um longo tempo, fechando os olhos, como se estivesse se obrigando a ter calma, a pensar coerentemente.

_Como se estivesse pensando em obedecer Malfoy._

De fato. Porque a mão trêmula que segurava a varinha se ergueu ao lado do próprio corpo, e Malfoy a agarrou no segundo seguinte.

_Ah não, Harry._

Malfoy o empurrou para longe.

"Muito bem", sorriu. "Que tal batermos um papo agora, Potter? Não sente saudades de mim?".

Harry estreitou os olhos. Malfoy se aproximou uns poucos passos dele. "Eu sinto, sabe? Principalmente à noite".

_Ãhn?_

"E também senti falta de ver você cometendo essas burrices", Malfoy sorriu. "Vem cá, Potter, você não imaginou que bruxos como nós –_quero dizer, como eu – _podemos aparatar?".

"Não", disse a voz baixa e repentinamente fria de Harry. "O que eu me esqueci é que eu estava perseguindo o pior tipo de covarde. Apenas isso".

_Gostou, querido?_ Agora não adianta fazer essa cara feia.

"Contenha-se, Potter", disse Malfoy, baixo e lentamente. "Você está se esquecendo quem está duplamente armado".

"Como se isso fosse motivo para eu começar a ter medo de você", Harry cruzou os braços e encarou Malfoy, desafiante.

"Ah, então, o Grande Cicatriz está de volta, senhores!", Malfoy entoou, girando a varinha de Harry entre os dedos. "Já que é assim, _Potty_, que é que você faria se eu resolvesse, por exemplo, partiresta linda e tão estimada varinha em duas?".

Os maxilares de Harry enrijeceram. Ele descruzou os braços.

"Que é que você estava fazendo naquela casa, Malfoy?".

A expressão de Malfoy tornou-se neutra. Ou _insondável_, melhor dizendo.

"Diga, Malfoy. Ou você não pode?", Harry sorriu de lado. "As ordens do seu chefinho são secretas, não é mesmo?".

O loiro sorriu, olhou para o chão e chutou de leve umas pinhas para o lado. "Que é que você acha que está fazendo, Potter? Ganhando tempo? _Pretendendo_, claro".

"Por que, Malfoy? _Você_ pretende fazer alguma coisa comigo?".

"Eu?"

"Quer me entregar de bandeja ao Voldemort, não é? Não sei o que você está esperando".

Malfoy gargalhou. "Ora, Potter, pare com esse teatro ridículo!".

Harry continuou encarando-o. Caminhou até ele, Malfoy o encarando de volta com a expressão ainda risonha no rosto. E quando julguei que Harry fosse parar...

Ele continuou. De maneira que um pouco mais de _dois palmos _separavam os dois quando ele parou.

_Harry é louco, gente._

"Quem está encenando aqui é você", ele disse, os olhos fixos nos do outro. "Para quê pegou minha varinha então?".

"Porque um Harry Potter desarmado é muito mais agradável", Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. Maliciosamente demais. "E, além disso, eu não queria mais duelar com você hoje. Cansei. Você é muito fanático".

Harry gargalhou, virou-se de lado e agachou-se para apanhar uma pinha do chão. "Muito fanático", ele repetiu, afastando-se de Malfoy alguns passos e começando a brincar de jogar a pinha para o alto.

Ei! Harry é _doido_ de dar as costas para o Malfoy?

Ah não. O outro já começou a se aproximar...

Meus dedos apertaram a varinha um pouco mais forte.

"Acho que nosso reencontro vai acabar por aqui, Potter".

Harry girou a cabeça para olhar Malfoy. Abriu um sorriso sarcástico. "Por que tão cedo? Diz para o Voldemort esperar mais um pouquinho, Malfoy. A gente nem começou a brincar ainda". E então, desviou o olhar para pinha e continuou brincando com ela. Não viu Malfoy estreitando o olhar com a audácia do seu comentário, e abrindo um sorriso discreto e divertido.

Ele apanhou uma pinha do chão e a atirou para Harry, que imediatamente a pegou.

"Fica de lembrança", disse Malfoy, assistindo Harry largar a pinha antiga e ficar com a sua. Ainda sustentando seu olhar, Malfoy ergueu o braço e apontou sua varinha para ele.

"Até a próxima, Potty. _Estupef..."._

"_ESTUPEFAÇA!"._

Malfoy caiu para trás. Harry deu vários passos para longe dele, assustado, e imediatamente olhou para a direção de onde tinha vindo o jato vermelho.

Eu saí de trás do pinheiro e corri na direção deles.

"_Ginny!",_ Harry exclamou, mais surpreso ainda. "Pensei que você...".

"Não, felizmente a queda não foi tão forte", respondi, agora observando Malfoy caído. Encarei Harry de novo. "Você está bem?".

"Sim. Então foi você que...".

"Foi" sorri fracamente. "Na verdade, eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Desde que Malfoy aparatou atrás de você".

O maxilar de Harry cerrou um pouco com a lembrança. "Ah. Então você viu tudo?".

E ele pareceu um pouco confuso quando me perguntou isso. Confuso e encabulado.

_Encabulado._

"Vi" respondi, rastreando o olhar dele. Não sei, mas minha intuição feminina se manifestou de repente. Porque, por um segundo, me ocorreu à hipótese de que Harry me escondia alguma coisa. Algum segredo.

Mas é melhor esquecer isso. Eu já disse que minha imaginação estava impossível hoje?

"Ginny. Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo".

"Quê isso... Ok, mas e agora?", emendei rapidamente. "Que vamos fazer com ele?".

Harry se agachou até Malfoy e enfiou a mão no bolso de sua veste.

"Bom, _isto_ é o que farei primeiro", e guardou a própria varinha no bolso lateral do _jeans. _"Eu pensei numa coisa, Ginny".

Encarei-o.

"Acho melhor levar Malfoy com a gente".

"QUÊ? Como assim, mas–".

"Ginny, não posso deixar Malfoy aqui, sabendo que ele é um Comensal da Morte, que por pouco não me enfeitiça e sabe-se lá o que iria fazer comigo. Não. É melhor levarmos para a Ordem".

Engoli em seco.

"Bem, mas", aquela idéia não me descia pela garganta. _Lógico_, né? "E Ron? Ele ainda está naquela casa e...".

"Voltamos lá e o pegamos", Harry respondeu, e infelizmente sua voz ainda estava segura do que dizia.

"E o seu plano? Harry, você não queria investigar aquela casa e tudo mais–".

"Isso pode esperar. Não é prioridade agora, o importante é voltarmos para a Ordem antes que Malfoy volte à consciência".

E que respostas eu poderia dar àquele cabeça-dura maluco?

Assisti-o lançar um feitiço de levitação em Malfoy, e o corpo deste se erguer no ar, a cabeça e os membros pendidos para baixo.

"Pegue a varinha dele, Ginny", ele ordenou baixinho, se concentrando no corpo suspenso de Malfoy.

Abaixei-me até chão e peguei, guardando-a no bolso da minha calça.

"Vem, vamos até a casa dos Gaunt buscar o seu irmão".

Com isso, Harry projetou o corpo de Malfoy até a sua frente e começou a andar. Eu o segui, reparando de relance que uma de suas mãos ainda segurava a pinha que Malfoy atirara para ele.

— x —

Ron ainda estava inconsciente quando cheguei à casa dos Gaunt. Lancei um feitiço de levitação nele e o conduzi para fora do lugar. Harry me esperava do lado de fora com Malfoy.

Seguimos pela pequena floresta, conduzindo os dois rapazes com cuidado para que não topassem com nenhuma das árvores. Harry e eu não falamos quase nada durante a caminhada, e somente quando chegamos àquela estrada de areia inicial, eu resolvi me pronunciar:

"Aqui já não está bom, Harry?", meu punho estava um pouco dolorido de tanto apontar para o corpo de Ron.

"Sim, está. Acene, aí, por favor, Ginny".

Acenei, e em poucos segundos a presença escandalosa do Nôitibus Andante nos deu o ar de sua graça. E que graça.

As pessoas nos lançaram olhares atravessados quando entramos. Compreensível. Um casal de adolescentes, cada um levitando um garoto inconsciente ao seu lado, não era uma coisa muito corriqueira. Talvez pensassem que nós tivéssemos saído de uma guerra. Não deixava de ser verdade.

Harry depositou Malfoy em um banco ao lado da janela – a cabeça deste pendendo sobre o vidro – e sentou-se ao seu lado. De frente para eles, fiz a mesma coisa com Ron e me acomodei.

"Você ainda está com a varinha dele aí?", perguntou-me Harry, indicando Malfoy com a cabeça.

"Sim, está aqui no meu bolso".

Ele assentiu, e desviou o olhar.

Aquelas foram as maiores palavras que trocamos até então. Não porque faltasse assunto, porque eu ou ele estivesse de mau humor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque eu sentia que _Harry_ não estava para conversas. E por um simples motivo: tensão. Ele estava _muito_ tenso, como há muito eu não o via.

Tudo o que ele fazia era olhar para a janela, cutucar e girar a pinha dada por Malfoy em suas mãos, ou então olhar para ele, _principalmente_ olhar para ele. Harry passara tanto tempo observando Malfoy que às vezes eu me perguntava se ele lembrava de piscar.

Aquela preocupação era obviamente exagerada. Por que será que Harry temia tanto que Malfoy acordasse de repente? Sim, porque só podia ser por isso que o olhava tanto! Ninguém acorda tão rápido quando atingido por um _Estupefaça, _e eu já ia lembrá-lo disso quando este mesmo me interrompeu:

"Se você quiser ir para a casa, Ginny, não se incomode. Talvez seja melhor você levar Ron pra lá".

"Não, mas...". Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. "Eu quero ver Hermione, falar com ela e–".

Foi à primeira desculpa que me veio à cabeça, na verdade. Ir para a casa? _Em seus sonhos, Potter! _Não, eu tinha que ver que fim teria aquela história do Malfoy. Ora, eu participei ativamente dela, não é? Não era por motivos meramente fofoqueiros.

"Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada–".

"Ron só está desacordado", cortei-o. "Mas ele vai acordar quando chegarmos a Grimmauld Place, você vai ver".

Harry suspirou, desviando o olhar para a janela.

"E, além disso", continuei. "ele me mataria se eu o levasse para a casa e soubesse da história toda apenas por me ouvir contar".

— x —

Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks e Kinsgley Shacklebolt – além, é claro, de Hermione – foram as pessoas que encontramos quando chegamos na Ordem. Os dois homens foram os primeiros a nos receber, e dizer que eles ficaram _estupefatos_ era pouco.

"Que significa isso, garotos?", Shacklebolt exclamara, enquanto se apressava com Lupin em nossa direção.

"Harry, este é o...?", disse Lupin, o queixo caindo enquanto pousava o olhar no inerte Draco Malfoy.

"Eu já explico tudo", começou Harry.

"Você é um bruxo maior de idade, Harry", Shacklebolt apressou-se em dizer. "Nós sabemos disso, mas é preciso que tenha cautela. Espero mesmo que seja bem explicada essa história que você vai nos contar".

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

"Muito bem, garotos, então nos esperem na cozinha", disse Lupin. "Façam companhia a Tonks e a Hermione. Kinsgley e eu cuidaremos desses dois".

"O que vocês farão com ele?", perguntou Harry, apontando Malfoy com um pequeno gesto.

Lupin e Shacklebolt se entreolharam.

"Nós o deixaremos num dos quartos de hóspedes, é claro", respondeu o último, lentamente. "Mas apenas enquanto não acordar".

Harry umedeceu os lábios, voltou o olhar para Malfoy caído no sofá e depois encarou Shacklebolt. "Vocês... vão lançar feitiços de segurança no quarto?".

"Não se preocupe, Harry", respondeu Lupin. "Nós não o deixaremos escapar", e abriu um leve sorriso. "Mas agora o mais importante é ouvir o que vocês dois têm a dizer. Os _dois, _certo, Srta. Weasley?".

"Ok", forcei um sorrisinho.

Harry suspirou baixinho, lançou uma última olhadela em Malfoy, deu as costas e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Eu o segui.

— x —

Após a longa conversa na cozinha, os sermões de Shacklebolt e os conselhos de Lupin, Tonks reaparecera na cozinha para anunciar que Ron havia acordado.

"Ah, que ótimo!", exclamou Hermione, procurando meu olhar. "Vamos até lá vê-lo".

"Sim, vamos", olhei para Harry.

"Vamos", ele disse, se levantando.

Ron parecia bem. Um pouco pálido, como se tivesse acabado de sair de longas horas de sono atrasado, mas bem. Trocamos algumas palavras quando chegamos – Hermione mais fazendo perguntas a ele do que outra coisa – mas ele não parecia muito apto para conversas. Harry logo entendeu isso.

"Tudo bem, Ron, você precisa descansar. Vou ficar um pouquinho lá fora".

Ron assentiu, seus olhos semicerrados.

Harry saiu e fechou a porta. Eu pigarreei.

"Tem certeza que se sente bem, Ron?".

"Sim" ele murmurou, erguendo-se nos cotovelos para ajeitar a posição. "Naquelas, mas sim".

"Cuidado", sibilou Hermione inutilmente, enquanto ele se mexia. "Ron, você precisa ir para casa agora. Sabe disso, não é? Vocês dois".

"Eu sei, Mione", respondi. "Daqui a pouco iremos sim, não se preocupe. Bom, vou lá para a sala, qualquer coisa...". Eles assentiram, e eu saí.

Estava próxima das escadas, quando antes que eu descesse os degraus, avistei o que eu já sabia que iria avistar. E o que eu _queria_ avistar.

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos".

Harry me sorriu. Estava debruçado sobre a sacadinha do corredor, o olhar perdido nos quadros da parede descascada oposta.

"E então?", eu continuei, parando ao lado dele. "O que foi?".

Harry desviou o olhar, e suspirou.

"Malfoy".

Eu devia ter esperado por isso. Claro. Mas, por um segundo pensei – e por que não pensaria? – que poderia ouvir uma coisa diferente.

"O que tem Malfoy, Harry?", perguntei, e não pude controlar a nota de impaciência que soou um tanto quanto esganiçada. Desviei o olhar para as paredes também.

"Nada. Eu só estava pensando".

"Não vai acontecer nada", eu disse, pouco me importando se alguma coisa iria mesmo acontecer. A única que eu queria era mudar de assunto.

"Não é por isso".

Olhei para ele de novo. "O que é então?".

Ele me encarou, mas seu olhar não se demorou muito em mim. "Nada. Eu só estava pensando em como... Não, deixa pra lá".

"Ah não, Harry. Começou, agora termina!".

Ele girou os olhos. "Malfoy terá que morar aqui. Era isso".

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram antes que eu percebesse. "Ah", eu fiz, depois de um longo silêncio. "Você está preocupado. Porque terá que suportá-lo aqui e esse tipo de coisa".

Harry me olhou de relance. "Também. Mas é mais complicado do que isso... Tsk, esquece, Ginny, não me dê atenção".

Então ele passou por mim, e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Eu, ali parada, o fitei em toda a sua trajetória, pensando com os meus botões que parte daquele "_é mais complicado do que isso" _eu não havia entendido.

— x —

A reunião sobre Draco Malfoy durara duas horas.

Eu me levantei da mesa – completamente quadrada – e fui tomar um copo d'água ali na sala mesmo, dando graças a Deus. Comecei, então, a observar as pessoas que se levantavam.

Ron, Hermione e Neville – sim, ele viera; recebera uma carta de Harry no dia anterior – já estavam a meio caminho da porta de saída, mas eu não os segui. Já sabia o que iriam fazer. Jogariam-se no maior sofá da sala e discutiriam todas as opiniões formais e previsíveis dos adultos. Detalhe: Ron discordando das opiniões de Hermione e vice-versa.

E eu, a pequena Ginny, nem em sonhos me juntaria àquela conversa. Vocês têm a remota idéia de quantas vezes eu já escutei o nome _Draco Malfoy _nos últimos dias? Sim, porque desde que Harry o trouxe de Little Hangleton, lá em casa não se falou em outra coisa. Aqui na Ordem, então...

E adivinhem _quem _é a pessoa da Ordem que mais se encaixa no que estou dizendo? Hunpf.

Meu pai começou a falar com Harry. Observei-os por um instante, e depois resolvi que o conteúdo do meu copo era mais interessante de se olhar. Enfim, saí da sala.

Avistei Tonks sozinha num canto, observando as cabeças de elfo-doméstico empalhadas na parede. Falar com ela seria uma boa. Porque eu sempre podia contar com ela para conversar qualquer coisa nas horas mais imprevisíveis.

"E aí, Ginny?".

"Beleza, Tonks?".

Ela soltou uma risadinha divertida. "Você pelo jeito não quer se integrar no assunto da casa".

Eu ri brevemente. "E você deveria ter dado aulas no lugar da Trelawney. Incrível".

Tonks riu também. "Não... Isso não é nada além de sexto sentido feminino. Acentuado, é claro, pelo sangue mágico".

A campainha soou em seguida. Tonks e eu nos viramos em direção à porta, e depois nos entreolhamos.

"Eu vou atender", disse ela.

Eu a segui até o meio da sala. Tonks apertou o passo, impedindo com um gesto que Monstro fosse até a porta.

"Olha só quem apareceu, pessoal!" Tonks anunciou, voltando a sala.

Todos se viraram para olhar. Meu queixo caiu, e eu abri um sorriso enorme e divertidamente surpreso.

"Luna!".

— x —

Depois de convencionalmente recepcionada por todos, devidamente questionada – e puxa vida – ter recebido os cumprimentos dos amigos, Luna finalmente pode respirar e vir falar comigo à vontade. E eu também, afinal.

Fui até ela e a abracei.

"Nem pra me escrever, né?".

"Ah, mas eu estive realmente ocupada!", Luna me respondeu quando nos afastamos. "Estava viajando com meu pai na Irlanda".

... Até que a conversa chegou aos acontecimentos recentes.

"Então você estava presente quando Malfoy foi capturado?".

"É. E ainda salvei a vida do Harry, porque, do contrário, ele teria sido levado pelo Malfoy sob efeito de _Estupefaça_".

Continuamos falando de Draco Malfoy – fazer o quê? –, de Hogwarts, da amizade recente de Luna e Hermione, até que esta primeira, num ato típico seu, mudou drasticamente o rumo da conversa:

"E o Arnoldo?".

Encarei-a. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Eu quero vê-lo", continuou Luna. "Ele está por aqui?".

"Ah, Luna!" gemi, quando finalmente assimilei o que ela dizia "'tá lá em cima".

"Mas eu trouxe um presente para ele!".

"_Quê?"._

Luna apenas arregalou os olhos para mim, piscando lentamente. "Sim".

"Você trouxe um presente pra ele?".

"Claro".

"O quê? Uma meia?", disfarcei o riso pelo nariz.

"Ele não é um elfo doméstico, Ginevra". Eu-odiava-quando-ela-fazia-aquilo. "Olha, eu quero falar com a Hermione. Por que você não vai buscar o Arnoldo? Aí eu aproveito e entrego os presentes de vocês de uma vez só".

Merlin. Luna Lovegood.

"Ok, Luna, tudo bem", sorri, enterrando meus dedos pelos cabelos.

"Ei", chamei, quando ela começou a se afastar. "Ela está na cozinha".

— x —

Só a Lovegood mesmo! Só ela para me fazer rir sozinha, balançar a cabeça e monologar enquanto subia as escadas do segundo andar. Só ela para comprar um presente para um mini-puff.

Eu já disse que a amo?

Quando faltava apenas um degrau para eu chegasse ao patamar, ouvi um ruído de porta se abrindo. Estiquei o pescoço para espiar através da virada do corredor. Ah, talvez fosse Bill. Ele e Fleur também participaram da reunião, e ela permaneceu na sala apenas meia hora, alegando estar com "_uma terrible dorrr de cabece"._

'Tá bom.

Avancei, mas quando a pessoa se revelou através da porta, regredi o passo.

Não era Bill. Ou Fleur. Era Draco Malfoy.

Circular livremente pela casa foi um dos direitos concedidos para ele. Era normal que isso acontecesse então, e não somente comigo, mas com qualquer um que freqüentasse essa casa. Mesmo assim, preferi não continuar meu caminho. Não era preciso, não naquele momento em que eu podia perfeitamente evitar. No mais, assim que saiu do quarto, Malfoy virou imediatamente na direção contrária a que eu vinha.

Ele se dirigiu ao outro lance de escadas do corredor. Esperei ele sumir.

Então, de repente, ele parou. A sombra de uma outra pessoa apareceu no finzinho da escada.

Malfoy deu alguns passos para trás, e a tal sombra revelou-se.

Harry.

Os dois garotos não se mexeram. O mesmo para mim.

"Enfim saiu da toca", disse a voz de Harry, ecoando pelo corredor vazio.

Malfoy não respondeu. Dirigiu-se para frente, esbarrou com força no ombro de Harry e continuou seu caminho.

Harry se virou para ele.

"Qual é a sua?".

"Qual é a sua o quê?", retrucou o outro, já dos primeiros degraus da outra escada.

Harry fez um som debochado pelo nariz. "É bom que seja mais civilizado com o dono da casa".

"Isso inclui falar com você?".

De costas para mim, vi que Harry se aproximou uns passos de onde o outro estava. "Inclui", respondeu desafiadoramente, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto para afirmar isso.

"Dane-se", Malfoy voltou daquela escada e atravessou o corredor pela minha direção.

Mordi o lábio inferior.

Logo avistei Harry vindo atrás dele. "Volte aqui".

"Não quero falar com você". Malfoy respondeu, continuando a andar. Agora que eu o via – e que reparava bem – ele parecia bem abatido, o cabelo desalinhado, sem corte e maior do que normalmente era.

"Mas eu quero, e você vai parar agora", Harry o puxou pelo braço, e apontou a varinha para ele. Malfoy estava quase encostado na parede, sua expressão de mais desagrado possível.

Eu me perguntava o que Harry tinha de tão importante para falar a sós com Malfoy. E que já não tivesse sido discutido na reunião.

"Não adianta começar com suas perguntinhas, Potter", rosnou Malfoy.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Harry olhou para os lados, a mão que segurava sua varinha tremeu de leve.

"Só tem uma coisa que eu quero saber. E não tem nada a ver com o que você está pensando".

Malfoy sorriu. "Uh, Potter. Você me deixou curioso agora".

"Você já sabia que eu estaria em Little Hangleton", Harry emendou, deixando Malfoy com a expressão congelada. "Não é?".

"Não".

"Mentiroso".

"Foda-se", Malfoy se adiantou alguns passos contra Harry. "Agora vaza daqui, Potter. Já não basta ter que olhar para suas fuças todos os dias. Falar com você também é exigir demais do meu estômago".

Os olhos estreitados de Harry faiscaram.

"Como é que você tem cara de me dizer isso?".

"Quê?".

_O quê?_

Eu escutei bem?

"O que disse, Potter?".

Não fui a única a não entender, pelo jeito.

Harry cruzou os braços, o rosto voltado para o chão. Mesmo assim, pela luz dos archotes que o iluminavam, vi que suas faces adquiriram mais cor...

Malfoy, a expressão intrigada, aproximou-se de Harry mais um passo.

Por que aqueles dois estavam tão estranhos?

"Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer, Potty", disse Malfoy, voltando a ser mais ríspido, mas estranhamente sarcástico. "Dá para ser um pouco mais claro?".

Harry, então, desviou-se de Malfoy bruscamente e começou a andar em direção à escada em que eu estava.

"Potter!", dessa vez, Malfoy o puxara pelo braço.

"Vai, segue seu caminho!", gritou Harry, puxando seu braço de volta e se afastando. "Aproveite, Malfoy, porque agora _eu_ é que não quero mais olhar pra sua cara".

Mas Malfoy foi atrás dele, se aproximando de novo. "Se você por acaso estava falando de antes–".

"Eu não estava falando de _antes _nenhum!", retrucou Harry, no mesmo tom baixo e ríspido de Malfoy. "Nunca existiu e nem houve nada antes. Não era isso que _você_ tinha deixado bem claro?".

Malfoy abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram por ela.

"Passar bem". Harry se desviou e voltou ao seu caminho.

Um momento. Do que é que eles estavam falando? Que _antes _foi aquele? _O quê_ nunca houve e nem existiu? _O quê_ Malfoy deixara muito bem claro?

Harry já estava próximo dos degraus da escada, e eu rapidamente preparei uma expressão dissimuladamente neutra. Nos encontramos. Ele trocou um rápido olhar comigo e continuou a descer.

Malfoy ainda estava parado no corredor. Eu voltei a espiar, pensando que o garoto recomeçaria a andar para a direção contrária e...

Não. A única coisa que eu vi Malfoy fazer foi afastar seus cabelos da testa, suspirar, sentar-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede e, por fim, enterrar a cabeça por entre os braços apoiados nos joelhos.

Dirigi-me então – e finalmente – até o quarto em que estava meu mini-puff, passando por Draco Malfoy no caminho. Ele não ergueu a cabeça até o momento em que eu voltei a descer as escadas.

— x —

**Próximo capítulo:** _(Era HBP)_ De como se desenrolou **the first kiss** dos moçoilos (aeeh!).


	4. Capítulo IV

**Dangerous**

por Clara e Doom

— x—

Capítulo IV

**Pansy POV**

— x —

Aquela semana passou tão rápido, que mal começamos a nos ocupar com novos deveres de Transfiguração e Feitiços, e já tínhamos que entregar o relatório de Astronomia naquela manhã. Sinistra exigiu que a dupla sentasse lado a lado e Granger se apressou em obedecer, sentando bem próxima a minha carteira. Seus olhos fitaram o quadro negro sem animação e ela começou a copiar as instruções para a entrega do trabalho conclusivo na próxima semana.

_Será que ela também notou_?

Aquela noite no Salão Principal me preocupou um bocado. Draco não parava de lançar olhares furtivos a Potter, e, a partir do momento em que consegui me concentrar na análise dos mapas, percebi que havia muito em comum em seu comportamento. Tudo piorou quando apanhei um de meus livros de pesquisa e li a compatibilidade de Gêmeos com Leão, que de acordo com Granger, era o signo de Potter:

_Estes dois costumam adivinhar a verdade um sobre o outro. Leão tentando provar a si mesmo e aos demais que é tão corajoso no íntimo como aparenta externamente enquanto Gêmeos tenta mostrar a todo mundo que está correndo para adiante, em vez de, realmente, correr em círculos. Quando se unem, prometem encontros intensos e descobertas inesquecíveis, mas isso só acontece quando uma das partes é capaz de dar o primeiro passo._

"O primeiro passo..." divaguei, rindo da possibilidades absurdas que se passavam em minha mente.

"Disse algo, Parkinson?" Granger perguntou, tirando os cadernos da mochila.

"Não, nada." Ela rolou os olhos, descrente "O que achou das comparações?" De repente, fingiu não ouvir e voltou a encarar o quadro negro. "Notou algo estranho?"

"Nada preocupante." Cruzou as pernas por debaixo da cadeira, a pena rabiscando o pergaminho freneticamente "Achei um pouco estranho o aumento de afinidades, mas isso deve ser bom."

"Por que bom?"

"É uma previsão livre de brigas..." Respondeu simplesmente, e sem desviar o olhar do próprio pergaminho.

Ela tinha razão sobre isso. Depois do episódio na cabine do trem, Draco sequer fez questão de provocá-lo. Ainda que passasse mais tempo em seu quarto, ele parecia desviar de Potter toda vez que o via nos corredores. Mas algo me dizia que Granger não havia percebido algo ali.

"Não acha que a falta de brigas pode se referir a outras atividades desenvolvidas por eles? Juntos?" Sua pena escorregou pelos dedos.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não sei, mas eles parecem ter muito em comum." Ela apanhou a pena, indiferente.

"Faz sentido" falou, "Afinal, eles são mutuamente intuitivos e inclinados à amizade, a despeito de quaisquer diferenças entre eles, de tempos em tempos."

_Céus_! Granger era mesmo um livro ambulante.

"Amizade?" Indaguei, com o máximo de sarcasmo que minha voz permitiu. "Duvido muito." 

"Pelo menos foi o que entendi."

"Qual é a tarefa que anda ocupando tanto a mente de Potter?" perguntei de repente, lembrando que o caderno dizia que o grifinório andava obcecado com algo que mais ninguém parecia se interessar. 

"Ele..." ela hesitou. "Não tenho certeza." Bufei, contrariada. "Malfoy também tem um projeto desafiador... Você sabe qual é?" Dei de ombros. 

"Não."

_Mentira_.

Draco havia me contado sobre o episódio com Montague o ano passado e como havia descoberto sobre o gabinete que poderia permitir a entrada no castelo através do armário da loja Borgin & Bukes. Por enquanto, estávamos tentando encontrar uma maneira para ele poder entrar na sala de requisição sem riscos e consertar o gabinete, mas seria muito suspeito se Crabbe e Goyle montassem guarda ali por tanto tempo.

Quando a aula finalmente terminou, a mocréia da professora pediu para Granger me entregar os cadernos, pois minha análise não estava tão completa quanto a dela. Apanhei a material, irritada, e saí da sala antes que meu temperamento vingativo de escorpião me impulsionasse a estuporá-la. Cheguei rapidamente ao salão comunal da Sonserina, e notei que Draco estava debruçado sobre um pergaminho em uma das mesas.

"Como foi a aula?" Ele perguntou quando me aproximei.

"Muito produtiva." Respondi, jogando os cadernos sobre a mesa "Dois meses da vida astrológica de Potty" ele fitou o caderno longamente, pensativo. E então, como se tivesse dado conta de que eu o observava, afastou-se.

"Poderia ser pior..." disse, rapidamente "O Weasel, por exemplo."

"Tem razão." Ri em seguida, lembrando das instruções passadas por Sinistra antes das férias "Granger é apaixonada por ele, daí o motivo da escolha." Ele riu fracamente e apanhou o mapa de Potter em seguida, hesitando um segundo antes de abri-lo.

"Tem algo interessante aqui?" Perguntou, folheando o caderno "Do que o cicatriz conseguiu escapar essas férias? Ou seria de quem?"

Pensei um momento antes de responder. Deveria dizer a ele sobre as semelhanças que Granger e eu havíamos encontrado no mapa? Seu olhar se demorou em uma página especifica antes de fechar o caderno, jogando-o sobre os demais livros sobre a mesa.

"Tenho um plano sobre como Crabbe e Goyle podem guardar a entrada da sala para mim." Cochichou, inclinando o corpo na minha direção e apoiando os braços nos joelhos "Zabini disse que Slughorn tem um estoque de poções em sua sala, e vai utilizar numa das aulas da semana que vem."

"Algo útil?" questionei, acompanhando seu raciocínio.

"Poção Polissuco."

"Já sabe como pegar?"

"Sim, mas preciso de você para me ajudar a convencer Crabbe e Goyle de que é segura..." ele fitou o canto onde os garotos cochilavam no mesmo sofá, parecendo estranhamente amigáveis. 

"Fácil." falei, ainda fitando a dupla de brutamontes que tiravam uma soneca "Por quem eles vão se passar?"

"Pensei nas garotas do segundo ano..." respondeu, fitando as sonserinas baixinhas próximas à lareira "O que acha?"

"Um alvo fácil para conseguir um dos ingredientes" _Fios de cabelo não faltariam jamais_. "Crabbe vai ficar muito mais agradável na pele de Abigail Straim, não acha?"

Mentalizei a cena, gargalhando em seguida. Draco acompanhou meu riso até Zabini chegar, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou em tom de ironia.

"Nada." Draco falou, o sorriso esvaecendo "Preciso subir, tenho dois tempos de Transfiguração depois do almoço." Apanhou os pergaminhos e correu em direção aos dormitórios dos monitores.

"Então..." Zabini retomou de repente, enquanto eu me ocupava em guardar os cadernos na mochila "Do que estavam rindo?"

"Sua braguilha está aberta." Apoiei a mão na mesa, abaixando a cabeça por debaixo da mesma.

"Muito engraçado, Pansy." Ouvi sua voz abafada enquanto descia da cadeira, ajoelhando no chão "O que está procurando?"

"Um caderno." respondi, percebendo que não havia nada ali. "Droga! Onde será que..."

"Draco não pegou por engano?" 

Levantei-me rapidamente, ajeitando a barra da saia e imaginando o que Draco pretendia fazer com o mapa astrológico de Potter. 

— x —

Não demorou muito para que Draco me devolvesse o caderno de Granger, dizendo que o pegara por engano e só havia percebido _uma semana_ depois. Concluí o trabalho em dupla com a sangue-ruim e me livrei dos mapas, jogando-os de qualquer jeito no fundo do malão. Percebi o quanto me enganara, achando que qualquer informação extraída ali fosse verdadeira.

Draco sequer dirigia a palavra a Potter quando se cruzavam nos corredores, quanto mais convidá-lo, num _gesto impulsivo_ a liberar suas _energias físicas acumuladas_ numa partida de quadribol _amigável_. Ele continuava trabalhando no conserto do gabinete no sétimo andar, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle vigiavam "inocentemente" a entrada, na forma das alunas do segundo ano.

Eu fazia o possível para ajudá-lo, adiantando seus deveres para que não levasse outra detenção de Mcgonagall e cuidando das doses de poção polissuco que Crabbe e Goyle tomavam toda semana. Estava um pouco preocupada com o seu tempo gasto na sala da requisição, algumas vezes, até altas horas da noite e sem o auxílio dos vigias.

Com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, eu observava Draco atentamente, enquanto o loiro revisava um dos exercícios de Feitiços que eu havia feito para ele. Sua expressão demonstrava um enorme cansaço, e suas olheiras estavam mais profundas, dando-lhe uma aparência doentia. Bocejou, inclinado sobre o pergaminho e então Zabini preencheu todo o meu campo de visão.

"Pansy?" Ele me olhava como um ar estranho de preocupação.

"O quê?"

"Slughorn vai dar uma festa para comemorar o Natal antes dos alunos saírem para o feriado. Quer ir comigo?" 

_O quê_?

"Posso levar uma acompanhante..." explicou-se, com certo entusiasmo.

"Você não estava saindo com a Madeline?" Indaguei, confusa.

"Ela terminou." falou, fazendo pouco caso "Mas não disse o motivo. Então... Aceita?"

Eu estava atônita. Jamais imaginei que Blaise pudesse me convidar para um evento do clube Slug, principalmente depois de tantas zombarias feitas pelos garotos, das quais eu participava. Analisei o pedido, pensando se valia à pena aceitar. Zabini não fazia o meu tipo, mas uma festa viria a calhar naquele momento.

"Claro." 

"Ótimo! Esteja pronta às sete, certo?" Já ia se afastando, mas voltei a perguntar.

"Quando?" 

"Amanhã." Respondeu, simplesmente.

"E você deixou para me avisar só agora?" Ele pareceu levemente desconcertado "Ou sou a última que você convidou?"

"Claro que não." ele respondeu, mentindo descaradamente.

"Conta outra, Blaise." Levantei-me, seguindo em direção à poltrona de Draco, que parecia ter finalizado a leitura.

"Te compro um presente." Falou de repente, fazendo-me parar no caminho.

_Ele realmente devia estar desesperado_. Por outro lado, aparecer desacompanhado numa festa era algo extremamente frustrante. Será mesmo que eu era última opção? Virei-me para ele, sustentando seu olhar furtivamente.

"Nos encontramos às oito na entrada do salão principal." Falei, dando-lhe as costas em seguida.

"O que ele queria?" Pediu Draco quando sentei no braço da poltrona.

"Me convidou para a festinha de Natal do Slug."

"Você vai?"

"Ainda não decidi." Respondi, sentindo aquela pontada vingativa tomar conta de mim. "Vai precisar de mim amanhã à noite?"

"Divirta-se na festa." Levantou-se em seguida, e apanhou o material para a aula de Feitiços "Te vejo na aula... Obrigada pelos exercícios."

"De nada." Ele caminhou até a passagem secreta e deixou a sala. 

— x —

"Você está ótima." Bajulou Blaise, enquanto subíamos as escadas até o local da festa.

"Trouxe o meu presente?" devolvi, sorridente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas segurou meu braço e parou de andar, tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso interno do casaco em seguida. Entregou-a para mim, que a analisei antes de abrir. Um belo colar de ouro deslizou preso apenas por um ganchinho à almofada. Um pingente em forma abstrata pendia no cordão reluzente.

"Gostou?" Indagou, depois de alguns segundos.

"Sim, obrigada." Sorri, sem fitar seus olhos castanhos.

"Quer usar agora?" 

Acenei positivamente, desprendendo o cordão e entregando a ele. Virei-me de costas, levantando o os fios soltos no meu coque. Blaise demorou a acertar o fecho, seus dedos roçando no pescoço e descendo pelas minhas costas, onde o vestido era relativamente decotado. Senti um arrepio involuntário quando ele aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido.

"O corredor está vazio." Informou, num sussurro.

"E daí?" 

Não sei o que ele pretendia, mas acabara de me ocorrer que Blaise poderia ser sim, o meu tipo. Sua mão esquerda deslizou novamente pelas minhas costas, subindo até o ombro e descendo novamente, dessa vez pelo braço.

"Eu estava pensando..." voltou a dizer, mais baixo do que antes "Quer ir mesmo à festa?"

Hesitei um momento, enquanto ele segurava minha mão e contornava meu corpo, ficando de frente para mim. Inclinou-se na minha direção, os lábios entreabertos. Recuei, mas percebi que havia um espaço mínimo entre minhas costas e a parede. Quando cheguei ao limite, decidi imitar o gesto de Blaise e então nossos lábios se tocaram levemente. Fomos interrompidos pela voz de Draco.

"Blaise?" Zabini se afastou num pulo, o rosto lívido.

"Não é o que você está pensando, Draco..." falou, em tom aflito.

Draco rolou os olhos, imitando minha reação. Encarou Blaise, que parecia recuar cada vez mais em direção à parede e depois à mim.

"Tem um minuto, Pansy?"

"Claro." Desencostei da parede, indo em sua direção "Te vejo na festa." Disse à Zabini enquanto me afastava, ele apenas acenou positivamente.

Draco andou na frente, e abriu a porta de uma sala de aula qualquer. Sentou em uma das carteiras, mas eu permaneci em pé, próximo à porta.

"Pensei que Zabini não fosse o seu tipo." Ele falou, amargurado.

"E não é." Ele bufou, e colocou os pés na cadeira "O que houve?" Retomei, notando seu olhar preocupado.

"Vai continuar com ele?" 

_Por que ele estava insistindo naquele assunto?_

"Talvez, mas o que isso..."

"Ele não serve para você."

Se não conhecesse Draco, poderia até dizer que estava com ciúmes. Mas como nunca cobrei nada além de amizade, achava sua atitude muito estranha. Quero dizer, jamais havíamos feito uma declaração em público, mesmo que toda a escola achasse que estávamos envolvidos.

"E quem serve?" Em breve silêncio, sem resposta "Você?" Ele riu, e foi quase impossível não acompanhá-lo.

"Nós bem que tentamos." De fato, era verdade. Pelo menos durante o quarto ano. "Você é muito melhor como aliada do que namorada."

"Não há dúvidas nesse ponto." retomei, um pouco impaciente. "Então... Quer ir à festa?"

"Não fui convidado."

"Isso pode ser resolvido facilmente." 

Ele sorriu levemente, e seguimos até a sala de Slughorn em silêncio. Localizei Blaise entre os convidados, ele já conversava amigavelmente com uma corvinal que logo em seguida, notei ser uma das gêmeas Patil. Draco me fitou, as sobrancelhas pareciam desenhar as palavras "Não disse?" e antes que eu pudesse me defender, uma terceira voz me interrompeu. 

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?" Filch perguntou, ranzinza como sempre.

"Estou acompanhando a Parkinson." Draco falou rapidamente.

"E a Srta. Parkinson está acompanhando Zabini, certo?" Ele hesitou, assim como eu "Venha comigo." 

Draco obedeceu, seguindo Filch por entre os convidados até parar numa rodinha composta por Slughorn, Snape e Potter. Amaldiçoei o professor por ter convidado aquele velho asmático para vigiar os penetras e só depois notei que Draco fora o único pego. Não me lembrava de Blaise ter dito que Padma fazia parte do clube do Slug e duvidava que seu namorado — que também não estava presente — permitisse que fosse sozinha, ou acompanhando alguém.

Caminhei até o grupo, disposta a livrar Draco de uma possível detenção, mas percebi que Snape já o acompanhava para fora da sala. Estava seguro, pensei e então vi Potter sair na mesma direção olhando por cima do ombro.

_O que o cicatriz aprontaria dessa vez_?

Demorei alguns minutos para me livrar de Filch, fazendo perguntas sobre outros penetras que eu poderia ter ser infiltrado na festa, mas consegui sair assim que o informei sobre Patil. Procurei qualquer sinal de Draco ou Snape no corredor vazio, só para notar um garoto com o ouvido pregado à porta da sala de Slughorn.

Aproximei-me com cautela, ficando a poucos metros de Potter, que sequer parecia notar qualquer movimento à sua volta. Ocultei-me atrás de uma tapeçaria antiga e apurei os ouvidos.

"Eu teria Crabbe e Goyle comigo se você não os tivesse posto em detenção!" Ouvi a voz clara de Draco, levemente alterada.

"Controle sua voz!" Snape ordenou.

_Potter era surdo por acaso?_ Eu podia ouvir tudo claramente de onde eu estava e... Silêncio. Potter se moveu, inquieto. Bem... Nem _tudo_, talvez.

Consegui captar alguns trechos a mais, em que Draco parecia zombar de Snape enquanto este dizia que ele devia ter mais cuidado.

"...se for pego,... "sua confiança em assistentes como Crabbe e Goyle."

"Eles não são os únicos, tenho outras pessoas a meu lado, pessoas melhores!" dessa vez, ouvi claramente e não pude deixar que um sorriso satisfeito se formasse em meus lábios.

"Você quer roubar minha glória!"

Houve outra pausa, então a voz de Snape quase imperceptível.

"Eu entendo totalmente que a prisão de seu pai o transtornou, mas..."

Apurei os ouvidos novamente, e então Potter se jogou para fora do caminho quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Draco deixou a sala em passos firmes. Snape veio em seguida, e Potter desapareceu por trás de uma armadura. Percebi que seria mais seguro vê-lo partir antes de sair do meu esconderijo. Não demorou nada até que ele esticasse a cabeça para fora da sombra escura da armadura, certificando-se de que o corredor estava livre.

Achei que voltaria para a festa, ou iria para a torre da Grifinória relatar tudo aos seus amiguinhos idiotas. Porém, ele correu na direção contrária, onde Draco desaparecera segundos antes.

Segui-o, correndo o mais rápido que meus sapatos permitiam. Notei uma sombra desaparecer no fim das escadas que desciam para as masmorras, e, quando finalmente alcancei o patamar, percebi Potter parado fitando algo à sua frente. Saiu do meu campo de visão, então me aproximei da dobra no corredor, bloqueado por um pilar muito conveniente.

"Aonde vai, Malfoy?" disparou Potter de repente, de costas para mim. 

Draco se virou rapidamente para ele, surpreso. Mas não respondeu a pergunta, ignorando completamente o moreno e continuando seu trajeto. O grifinório apertou o passo, alcançando o loiro e puxando seu braço repentinamente. Draco recolheu o braço de volta, a mão livre voando até a varinha no bolso, mas Potter já tinha a sua em mãos. 

_"Expelliarmus!",_ gritou, arremessando a varinha de Draco alguns metros à distância. Este permaneceu imóvel, uma expressão descrente em seu rosto.

"Você só pode ser insano mesmo." Ele falou, manso, indo em direção à sua varinha e apanhando-a do chão, sem se importar com o fato de Potter seguir seus movimentos com o pulso levantado "Ou por acaso esqueceu que sou monitor?"

"Sei que não é apenas isso, Malfoy." Respondeu o outro, com ar de acusação.

"Ah é?" devolveu o loiro, sem erguer a varinha "E o que mais eu sou para você, Potty?" 

"Um Comensal da Morte" Draco gargalhou e Potter recuou dois passos antes de baixar a própria varinha.

"Por Merlin, de onde tirou essa teoria estúpida?"

"Madame Malkin sequer tocou seu braço esquerdo para você pular daquele jeito." Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso e então pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

"Já contou a alguém?" seu teor debochado acentuou-se.

"Não tenho provas." Draco soltou uma exclamação de falsa surpresa "Mas estou tentando..." a voz de Potter morreu antes da frase terminar. 

"Sem muito sucesso, obviamente."

"Seria mais fácil você admitir." Antes que Draco pudesse dar uma nova resposta sarcástica àquela sugestão, Potter continuou. "Confessar que Voldemort está usando você para algum trabalho sujo que o imprestável do seu pai foi incapaz de fazer."

O loiro esperou o cicatriz terminar a frase para avançar sobre ele. Xingou alto e empurrou o outro violentamente contra a parede, acertando um soco certeiro em seu rosto, o que o fez cair no chão. Potter ergueu os olhos para Draco, que avançou novamente, puxando o corpo do grifinório do chão e prensando-o contra a parede.

"Acha que pode falar assim só porque é o protegido da escola, Potty?" Potter engoliu em seco, o rosto do loiro a centímetros do seu "Você não sabe nada sobre mim, mesmo que se esforce _muito_ para isso!" Potter permaneceu imóvel, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, claramente confuso. "Será que acertei ao deduzir que o assunto que ocupava sua mente durante todo o verão era eu? "

"Do que está...?" 

"Pensa que não notei sua sombra me seguindo por todo o castelo?" Ele pressionou Potter mais firmemente contra a parede "O que pretende?"

"Provar que foi você o culpado por Katie Bell estar na ala hospitalar."

"Então foi você quem me acusou?" pediu, sorrindo em seguida "Infelizmente, para o seu azar, sua teoria é furada. Eu estava cumprindo uma detenção e não visitei Hogsmeade naquele dia."

"Mas pode ter mandado alguém entregar." Insistiu o grifinório "Pansy Parkinson por exemplo, já que estão sempre juntos."

"Acho que já está ficando obcecado por mim, Potter" um breve silêncio tomou conta da discussão.

"Sai de cima" resmungou o grifinório finalmente, empurrando Draco para longe sem muito sucesso.

"Como quiser."

Draco se afastou. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse se virar, Potter agarrou seu braço novamente. Os rostos voltaram a ficar próximos, os narizes há apenas um palmo de distância. Ofegavam juntos, a mão do grifinório parecia querer esmagar o pulso de Draco.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" rosnou Potter, sem fitar os olhos de Draco. Fixando-os em um ponto mais baixo, talvez em seus lábios.

"Me solte." Draco falou simplesmente, olhando para seu pulso _algemado_ pela mão do moreno.

"Ainda não terminamos" devolveu o outro, incapaz de deixar o loiro escapar mais uma vez. 

Talvez achasse que podia arrancar alguma informação que confirmasse suas suspeitas ou quisesse revidar o soco que havia levado do loiro, já que alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e Potter adorava chamar atenção... Draco não lutou por liberdade, ao invés disso, ele apenas o encarou.

E então algo extremamente perturbador aconteceu. Potter avançou impulsivamente, empurrando Draco até a parede contrária da que ele se encontrara preso momentos antes. O loiro soltou um gemido de dor. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Potter pôs as mãos na parede, cercando-o e então lacrou ambos os lábios, num beijo desesperado.

Para a minha total surpresa (e leve indignação), Draco encorajou o gesto, quase tão intensamente quanto Potter. Este parecia não ter controle algum sobre suas mãos, deslizando-as pela parede até os ombros do loiro e subindo até sua nuca em seguida, puxando-o para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo.

Ainda atônita, eu refletia a situação. E, por um motivo completamente inexplicável, voltei a pensar no mapa astrológico dos garotos. Continuei observando Potter dissolver toda a sua _energia física acumulada_ nos lábios de Draco. Ela parecia não ter fim. Ouvi um ruído, imaginando se deveria interferir de alguma forma, antes que alguém mais aparecesse no corredor.

Foi quando o moreno se afastou, com um olhar de espanto. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados e sua respiração extremamente ofegante. Ele olhou para o chão, parecendo desacreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Draco também tinha a mesma expressão, mas não parecia ter se arrependido de nada.

"Você definitivamente enlouqueceu de vez." falou, em tom irônico "O que diabos te levou à..."

Novamente foi interrompido por um gesto rápido de Potter, prensando o corpo de Draco o máximo que pôde contra a parede. Ele segurou o rosto do loiro firmemente, com as duas mãos, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele que contornava seus dedos. Inclinou a cabeça devagar, os lábios muitos próximos aos do loiro. As respirações se confundiam agora.

"Não conte isso a ninguém, Malfoy" Ele disse, num sussurro carregado de ameaça.

"Já pensou em se internar no St. Mungus?" Zombou o loiro, fazendo Potter sacudir seus ombros com violência.

"A ninguém!" Repetiu, a voz alterada "Está ouvindo?" 

Draco não se intimidou, ainda que parecesse sentir suas costas em frangalhos pela força sobrenatural que Potter parecia ter naquele momento.

"Acha mesmo que alguém acreditaria se eu contasse?"

"Não importa." O grifinório cuspiu as palavras, os olhos vermelhos de raiva "Se disser uma palavra... Acabo com você." e então se afastou. "Isso jamais aconteceu."

Virou as costas, permitindo que Draco se desencostasse da parede. Este parecia achar tudo muito engraçado. O moreno seguiu na minha direção, em passos firmes que não me convenceram muito. Ele estava muito abalado, provavelmente achando que Draco tinha acertado quando disse que enlouquecera por completo. Poderia até entender a atitude do grifinório, jamais fora do tipo que pensa antes de agir.

Mas Draco permitir tudo aquilo era realmente estranho. _Por que deixou Potter ameaçá-lo daquela maneira?_

Só consegui concluir que a prisão de seu pai o afetara _muito_ mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Encolhi-me um pouco mais contra o pilar quando Potter passou por mim, prestes a dobrar o corredor e então a voz de Draco ecoou no vazio.

"Hey, Potty!?" o grifinório parou no lugar, virando apenas o pescoço na direção contrária "Feliz Natal." Desejou, um sorriso cínico enfeitando seu rosto pálido.

Potter bufou, e Draco continuou gargalhando até vê-lo desaparecer de suas vistas.

— x —

Eu jamais havia passado um feriado em Hogwarts, mas podia admitir que não era tão diferente de casa, tendo um ponto positivo e um negativo em cada situação. Em Hogwarts, não ganhei nem a metade de presentes do que estava acostumada, mas pelo menos não tinha de aturar os parentes chatos que só sabiam fazer comentários idiotas sobre quem morreu no último verão.

Draco também preferiu ficar na escola, bitolado em seu quarto e no conserto do gabinete do 7º andar. Estava começando a se desesperar e, para piorar, não conseguia pensar numa maneira de contatar o Borgin no Beco Diagonal. Não nos falamos muito, porque eu tinha deveres o suficiente para me manter ocupada durante todo o feriado, uma vez que estava cobrindo todos os exercícios atrasados de Draco.

Ele não havia mencionado nada sobre Potter e dei graças a Merlin por isso, ainda perturbada pela constante lembrança dos dois se beijando ferozmente naquele corredor. O cicatriz havia passado o Natal com os Weasley e isso pareceu aliviar Draco, não tendo mais que se preocupar com o grifinório perseguindo-o pelos corredores do sétimo andar. Ainda que eu achasse que isso não voltaria a acontecer, mesmo quando Potter voltasse da casa dos Weasley.

Ao fim de fevereiro, Draco já esgotara suas esperanças de consertar o gabinete. Passou uma semana sem deixar o dormitório, fingindo estar doente e saindo somente para as aulas mais importantes. Por vezes, Snape o chamava para sua sala, tentando convencê-lo a tomar uma poção para melhorar seu estado. Draco recusava sempre, dizendo que não estava doente e sugerindo para que o professor desistisse de oferecer sua ajuda.

No dia 1º de Março, Snape pediu que eu o acompanhasse até sua sala depois da aula. Ele perguntou sobre os planos de Draco e insistiu muito no assunto. Até ouvir minha resposta definitiva de que não sabia de nada. Por um momento, ele pareceu me analisar cuidadosamente. Tive medo que lesse minha mente, então usei qualquer desculpa e deixei a sala o mais rápido que pude.

Precisava contar a Draco o que ocorrera com Snape, mas ele não havia voltado da aula de História da Magia ainda. Quando finalmente chegou, estava com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. Sentou-se na poltrona próximo a janela, expulsando Crabbe e Goyle assim que começaram a chateá-lo. Hesitei um instante antes de me levantar, ouvindo uma conversa paralela sobre um garoto que fora envenenado na sala de Slughorn.

"E como ele se salvou?" Uma das garotas perguntou.

"Parece que o Potter estava lá também..." respondeu a outra, num tom carregado de desprezo. 

"Só podia ser _o escolhido_ mesmo." Zombou uma terceira.

Aproximei-me da poltrona em que Draco sentara, ele não desviou o olhar da janela.

"Então Slughorn estava com a garrafa de veneno?" Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. "Eu pedi para não executar aquele plano, Draco." Cochichei, de forma que só ele pudesse me ouvir.

"Foi idéia sua!" Retrucou, irritado.

"Eu sei, mas depois desistimos não é?"

"Slughorn já estava com a garrafa."

"Você falou que ia recuperá-la." Ele deu de ombros "E se alguém desconfiar? Potter pode muito bem te acusar de novo!"

"Como você sabe que foi ele?" ele interrompeu.

_Droga_! 

"Quem mais poderia ser?" tentei disfarçar, mas ele continuou me encarando.

"Tem razão." Respondeu por fim, virando-se para a janela "Eu devia ter pegado a garrafa, só estive ocupado..." me sentei no braço da poltrona.

"Sei disso."

"Além do mais, o Weasley sobreviveu." Retomou, numa voz enjoada.

Pisquei, atordoada. _O garoto era o Weasel_?

"E tudo graças a _Potter_." Finalizou ele, e abriu um de seus livros de Transfiguração em seguida.

"Snape veio falar comigo de manhã." Ele voltou-se para mim, preocupado "Neguei que soubesse sobre seus planos, mas acho que ele não acreditou em mim."

"Ele leu a sua mente?"

"Acho que tentou, mas eu sai da sala bem rápido." Ele bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos "Tem certeza que não seria mais fácil se contássemos à ele?"

"Está louca?" de repente, ele quase gritou. Alguns alunos olharam, mas Draco não se importou.

"Ele pode ajudar, Draco..."

"Já expliquei isso para você." Continuou, numa voz amargurada "Não quero Snape se metendo no meu trabalho."

"Mas se tivesse certeza que ia funcionar, não teria usado a o colar e nem a garraf..."

"Pode parar, Parkinson." Fechou o livro com violência e se levantou "Se também acha que eu não vou conseguir, pode deixar de me ajudar e espere para ver."

"Ótimo." Joguei minha mochila aos seus pés, lembrando que nenhum dos livros ali me pertencia. "Boa sorte com suas tarefas."

— x —

Naquela noite eu deveria patrulhar os corredores junto com Weasley, mas como o ruivo se encontrava na ala hospitalar, Draco teve de substituí-lo. Sentia-me mal por ter discutido com ele, depois de todo o stress que passara com aquele maldito gabinete. Eu pensava nisso enquanto descia as escadas até o salão principal, onde Filch e Draco já estavam me esperando.

"Não corram, não gritem e não entrem nas salas de aula. Não cheguem perto das entradas ou das janelas maiores no segundo andar" falou, na costumeira voz asmática "Estão com suas varinhas?" Draco e eu apanhamos as varinhas. "Estejam em seus dormitórios antes das onze horas."

"Isso é mesmo necessário?" questionou Draco, sem muito ânimo.

"Ordens do diretor." Ele se virou para sair, e voltou-se novamente para nós. "Também vou estar vigiando, então não pensem em patrulhar corredores escuros juntos." E saiu se seguida, seguido pela sua gata.

"Draco...?" Hesitei, sem saber direito o que dizer.

"Certo, Pansy." Respondeu, compreensivo "Pode voltar a fazer meus deveres, se insiste tanto..."

"Assim você me faz sentir mal pelo Weasel" ele sorriu de leve, "Então, você cobre o sétimo andar?"

"Estou começando a me cansar dele." Falou, já indo em direção às escadas.

"Boa sorte." Falei, vendo-o sumir no patamar do segundo andar. "Não chegue perto das janelas maiores!" Consegui gritar, ouvindo sua gargalhada abafada distanciando-se.

Olhei em volta, para o saguão iluminado pelas luzes fracas dos castiçais. Ouvi um pigarro e me virei para Filch, que parecia extremamente aborrecido.

"O que eu disse sobre _gritar_?"

"É liberado?" arrisquei, já me afastando para a escadaria. "Acho que vou começar pelo quarto andar."

Apertei o passo, percebendo que a gata sarnenta do zelador ainda me seguia. Aquelas patrulhas eram extremamente desnecessárias, nenhum aluno seria burro de sair de sua casa com o risco de trombar com aquele zelador psicopata. Vi uma sombra passar pelo patamar do quarto andar, os cabelos negros e revoltos acusaram um aluno que com certeza não era Draco Malfoy.

Bem... Sempre havia _exceções_. 

Não demorei muito para identificar Potter correndo na direção do sétimo andar, exatamente onde Draco estava. Sem conseguir explicar como ele adivinhara onde o loiro estava, apenas o segui. Ele não notou minha presença e continuou andando até parar em frente à Sala Precisa. 

Não precisei de um pilar dessa vez, o corredor estava muito escuro e cheio de cantos sombrios onde Potter jamais me veria. Fitou a parede onde deveria haver uma porta e pareceu desistir de entrar depois de algumas tentativas. Já estava pronta para sair dali e chamar Filch para castigá-lo quando ele me surpreendeu, mais uma vez.

"Malfoy!" Chamou de repente. 

Nas únicas vezes que Draco me convidou a analisar a sala, eu soube que, quando ele entrava, somente seu lado podia ouvir o exterior. O lado de fora não podia entrar sem sua permissão e também não ouvia nada que ocorresse ali.

"Malfoy, eu sei que está aí." Continuou Potter, o ouvido encostado na parede.

Eu tinha certeza de que Draco não sairia, mesmo que o grifinório continuasse chamando-o, tomando pelo menos o cuidado de não alterar a voz. Decidi chamar Filch para cuidar de Potter quando ouvi uma voz além da dele.

"Você não tem _mesmo_ nada melhor para fazer, hein Potty?"

O grifinório já se afastara da entrada, então Draco atravessou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não se falavam desde a festa de Slughorn, apenas alguns olhares furtivos no salão principal e as tão freqüentes (e mínimas) discussões entre uma aula e outra.

Potter permaneceu imóvel, como se alguém o tivesse estuporado. Acho que jamais lhe ocorreu que Draco pudesse realmente aparecer apenas porque ele o chamou. Para ser sincera, eu também estava um pouco surpresa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Conseguiu dizer, depois de encarar Draco intensamente.

"Por que não responde primeiro?" Devolveu o loiro, cruzando os braços enquanto sorria cinicamente para o outro "O que _você acha_ que estou fazendo?"

"Usando a Sala Precisa." Respondeu o moreno.

"Mais uma vez, sua inteligência me surpreendeu, cicatriz." Zombou, batendo palmas.

"Certo..." o moreno pareceu fazer um enorme esforço para controlar a raiva. "É sua vez de responder a pergunta."

"O que faço aqui?" pediu. Potter confirmou com a cabeça. "Por que não perguntar ao seu amiguinho Weasel?" sugeriu, dando dois passos em direção ao outro. "Ah desculpe. Esqueci que ele não pode responder."

O grifinório bufou, mas continuou no lugar. Parecia se afastar de Draco conforme este avançava, como se temesse algo que talvez não pudesse controlar.

"Você não teve nada a ver com o envenenamento?"

"E tudo o que acontece de ruim nessa escola é culpa minha agora?" Perguntou num tom de falsa indignação. "Eu não faria isso sabendo que teria de cobrir sua patrulha idiota depois."

"Tenho certeza que está aproveitando muito esse período, Malfoy." Acusou o moreno "Nem precisa de vigias disfarçados e..."

"Não me venha com suas teorias idiotas." Interrompeu, e analisou Potter profundamente "Por que não o _verdadeiro_ motivo de ter me seguido até aqui?" sua voz estava carregada de malícia e não fui a única a perceber isso.

"Vim descobrir o que está plan..." sua voz morreu quando Draco se aproximou, e inclinou o rosto na direção do moreno.

_Ah, de novo não_! 

Potter também se inclinou, os lábios muito próximos aos do loiro. Ele pigarreou, e terminou a frase "Planejando."

"Vai sonhando." Draco respondeu, afastando-se e passando por ele até Potter agarrar seu braço "Que mania idiota de ficar me agarrando, Potter!" livrou seu braço com um puxão, notando que sua frase surtira outro efeito no grifinório, que voltou a segurar seu pulso. "Me solta! Ou eu..."

"Vai o que" interrompeu-o, em tom de desafio. "Me azarar?"

"Sabe que posso fazer muito mais que isso..." informou o loiro, e Potter hesitou um instante. 

"Então mostre."

Draco o encarou, descrente. Puxou seu braço e agarrou Potter pela camisa, atirando-o contra a parede num movimento rápido, avançando em sua direção antes que pudesse reagir. Seus lábios chocaram-se violentamente, as mãos de Draco deslizaram pela cintura do moreno, enquanto Potter ocupava as suas nas costas do loiro, subindo uma para a nuca e puxando seus cabelos.

Não demoraram muito para se separar, as respirações arquejando e as feições coradas.

"O que..." começou Potter, ofegante. "Por que fez isso?"

"Você está louco e quer _me_ enlouquecer!" Draco respondeu ferozmente, colocando as mãos na cabeça e olhando confuso para o moreno.

"Mas foi você quem..." 

"Chega, Potter." Pediu o loiro, quase correndo para longe do corredor. "Me deixe em paz."

"Espere." Berrou Potter em vão, pois o loiro já estava prestes a dobrar o corredor "Draco, espere."

Draco paralisou, baixando os olhos para o piso e ouvindo os passos do grifinório, até que este o alcançasse. Potter contornou seu corpo, parando de frente para ele. Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, sem saber o que dizer. Até que Draco se manifestou. 

"Quando eu tinha nove anos, minha mãe dizia que eu era o retrato vivo do meu pai." Contou, parecendo lamentar o ocorrido "Hoje eu entendo perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer..." 

"Por que está me contando isso?" Perguntou Potter, confuso.

Draco continuou fitando o piso de mármore, sem responder. Eu quase podia ler sua mente naquele momento. Achava que ia falhar com o Lorde, assim como aconteceu com seu pai. Talvez considerasse a possibilidade de desistir de tudo, e, encontrar outra maneira de salvar sua pele. Poderia até achar, naquele momento, que Potter o ajudaria com isso. Mas o medo prevaleceu sobre as demais possibilidades.

"Não vai extrair nada de mim, Harry... Potter." Avisou, numa certeza definitiva.

"Não importa."

— x —

Os encontros noturnos entre Potter e Malfoy se tornaram freqüentes. Não se falavam muito, mas sentiam uma necessidade extrema de estar perto um do outro. Às vezes, passavam uma noite inteira sentados apenas, lado a lado em uma sala de aula vazia. As outras eles usavam para liberar suas energias físicas acumuladas. 

Não presenciei todos os encontros, mas podia contar nos dedos os dias que Draco não descia do dormitório durante a noite, para saciar sua sede insaciável com um copo d'água. Ou algo mais.

Não sabia explicar como Draco não se cansava das freqüentes perguntas de Potter sobre a sala Precisa ou das constantes crises sobre o comportamento deles estar confundindo sua cabeça. O loiro apenas ria, enquanto abotoava a camisa (jamais permitiu que Potter se livrasse dela completamente) e se despedia com um "boa noite, Potty", deixando o grifinório ainda mais confuso do que antes. 

Continuei fingindo não saber de nada, me ocupando com as tarefas escolares e qualquer outra coisa que Draco me pedia em relação ao gabinete, que ainda não havia conseguido consertar. Parecia ter desistido parcialmente dele, visitando-o com menos freqüência durante o dia e nenhuma vez à noite.

Às vezes, preocupava-me com o que se passava em sua mente. Não tinha certeza sobre o que pretendia com Potter, mas isso parecia deixá-lo cada vez mais abalado. Mesmo que conseguisse disfarçar muito bem para os demais, a mim Draco não enganava.

O final do campeonato de quadribol se aproximou, e, então, Potter começou a se ocupar com os treinos, diminuindo a quantidade de encontros semanais e deixando Draco furioso (sem saber, é claro) todas as vezes que aparecia acompanhado pela artilheira do time, a irmã sardenta do Weasley. A partida final entre Corvinal e Grifinória aconteceria em duas semanas e só então Draco decidiu tocar nesse assunto específico.

Os dois estavam sentados num corredor escuro, em silêncio. Draco substituía Weasley em sua patrulha, já que o desespero e a ansiedade do jogo faziam com que o ruivo vomitasse a cada meia hora, impedindo-o de comparecer aos turnos designados por Granger. Potter respirava fundo, visivelmente cansado e Draco parecia não querer estar ali naquele momento.

"O que a Weasley é para você?" Disparou de repente, fazendo o grifinório prender a respiração.

"A irmã do meu melhor amigo."

"Só isso?" Insistiu o loiro, duvidando da resposta.

"É." Respondeu simplesmente. "Por que?"

"Foi uma simples pergunta, Potter." Draco falou, azedo "Já tenho minha resposta, obrigado."

"Você está com ciúmes?" Indagou, num sorriso debochado. 

"Deveria?" Devolveu o loiro, ainda sério.

"Não." Potter encostou a cabeça na parede, um sorriso leve enfeitando o rosto "O que Parkinson é para você?"

"Não te interessa." Potter fechou a cara.

"Ela é sua namorada, não é?" Pediu, sua voz alterando-se a cada sílaba.

"Não é da sua conta." Draco repetiu, levantando-se sem seguida. Potter segurou seu pulso. "Quer parar com isso? Está começando a me irritar." Puxou o braço com força, livrando-se da mão de Potter. 

"Então responda a pergunta." Ordenou o grifinório, levantando-se também.

"Não."

"Mas eu respondi!" Vociferou ele, já partindo para cima do loiro "Por que não quer responder? Ela é sua namorada, não é? O que diria se soubesse o que anda fazendo?"

"Deixei bem claro que não arrancaria nada de mim, Potty." O loiro respondeu, sarcástico.

"Isso não é bem verdade." Devolveu o grifinório, sorrindo de forma estranha. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Há quanto tempo não visita o sétimo andar? Sozinho?"

"O que está insinuando?"

"Que você desistiu do que estava planejando." O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, estático. Virou de costas para Potter, afastando-se em passos largos. "Desistiu?"

"Pare de me seguir." Ordenou Draco, mas outro apenas o ignorou.

"Por que? Tem medo do que a Pansy pode fazer comigo?"

"Esqueça isso!" Continuou andando, Potter aos seus calcanhares. "Já disse que não é da sua conta."

"Pare de dizer isso!" Berrou o moreno, postando-se na frente de Draco, impedindo sua passagem. "E diga a verdade." Os dois respiravam fundo e com certa dificuldade.

"Quer saber a minha relação com Pansy, cicatriz?" O moreno acenou positivamente. Então Draco puxou a manga da camisa para cima, revelando o que Potter tentara provar o ano todo. "Ela é a única que entende o real significado _disso_."

Sim, eu sabia. Significava que Draco perdera sua sanidade por completo.

Potter não disse uma palavra, extremamente pálido. Continuou olhando a marca negra parcialmente iluminada pelos archotes do corredor durando mais ou menos 10 minutos antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

"Que você é um comensal da..."

"Morte!" Completou, os olhos cinzentos arregalados "Acho que conhece o termo, não é?" Potter o encarou, perplexo "E é isso o que vai me acontecer se não cumprir..."

"Cumprir o que?"

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU RESPONDER!" Vociferou o loiro, fazendo Potter recuar alguns passos quando avançou em sua direção. "Sabe por quê?"

"Por quê?" Repetiu, esperando a resposta.

"Você me fez a pergunta errada." Potter balançou a cabeça, visivelmente confuso.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" _Oh Merlin!_ Era Filch.

"Esse aluno estava bisbilhotando os corredores, Sr. Filch." Draco respondeu. "Acho melhor acompanha-lo de volta à sua casa." Sugeriu, quando Potter o encarava estranhamente.

"Farei isso, Malfoy."A voz de Filch parecia melodiosa. "Depois de dar uma voltinha na minha sala."

Não esperava nada mais daquele velho. Potter o seguiu em silêncio, sem encarar os olhos de Draco. Não houve mais encontros depois daquela noite.

— x —

Meu estômago estava gelado, um torpor parecia tomar conta de meus movimentos. Talvez por isso não conseguisse me levantar e obedecesse as ordens de madame Pomfrey, de esperar uma liberação para ver Draco, que estava desacordado na ala hospitalar.

"Terá de esperar até mais tarde para fazer visitas, Srta. Parkinson." Ouvi sua voz de repente e saltei do sofá num pulo.

"O QUÊ?" Quase gritei, desesperada. "Eu quero entrar _agora_!"

"Sinto muito, mas..."

"Não quero saber," interrompi, erguendo a voz a cada sílaba "Preciso ver como ele está."

"Desacordado." Ela respondeu, visivelmente irritada "E não grite aqui"

"Madame Pomfrey," de repente, ouvi a voz do meu salvador. "Preciso voltar para o banheiro e..."

"Snape!" Chamei, sem me importar se o que diria à enfermeira era importante "Como está Draco?"

"Ele vai se recuperar." Respondeu secamente, voltando-se para Pomfrey.

"Posso vê-lo?" Ele me encarou, muito sério "Por favor, não quero esperar até mais tarde."

"Eu disse à ela que ele está indisposto, professor."

"Acho que Parkinson não vai incomodá-lo, madame Pomfrey."

Eu poderia beijá-lo naquele momento, se soubesse que não levaria uma detenção por isso. A enfermeira suspirou, empurrando a porta da ala hospitalar e desimpedido minha passagem.

"Ele está na cama dos fundos." Avancei alguns passos, extremamente preocupada com o que veria quando me aproximasse.

"Com licença, preciso voltar para Potter." Ouvi-o dizer, antes de deixar o corredor.

_Foi ele._

"Você tem cinco minutos." Informou-me Pomfrey, deixando o cômodo antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Aproximei-me da cama onde Draco estava deitado, notando que metade de suas vestes estava coberta de sangue. Engoli em seco quando percebi as diversas cicatrizes cobrindo seu rosto e pescoço. Puxei uma poltrona e sentei ao lado de sua cama, segurando sua mão esquerda.

_Você está morto, Potter_!

"Draco...?" Sussurrei baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas teimando por liberdade. "Draco...?"

"Pansy?" Falou, alguns minutos depois. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e fitou-me confuso.

"Por que você fez aquilo, Draco?"

"Fiz o quê?" Indagou, com certa dificuldade.

"Mostrou a marca para Potter." Respondi, sentindo que não deveria mais esconder que sabia o que ocorrera entre eles. Ele suspirou cansado e me olhou como se não tivesse contado um _segredo_.

"Você sabia..." Puxou sua mão devagar, soltando-a da minha. "...desde quando?"

"A festa do Slughorn." Respondi, o mais baixo que pude "Eu achei que ia me contar e..."

"Está tudo bem." Interrompeu-me, como se não ouvisse o que eu falava. "Preciso que me ajude com um feitiço para esconder a marca, porque madame Pomfrey vai me examinar."

"Acha que um feitiço simples de dissimulação vai funcionar?" Perguntei, já apanhando a varinha do bolso.

"Qualquer um que passe por um exame de dez segundos." Respondeu rapidamente, puxando a manga da camisa. "Não vou deixa-la olhar por mais tempo que isso."

"Certo." Agitei a varinha e executei o feitiço, que fez a marca dissolver vagarosamente na pele esbranquiçada de Draco, quase irreconhecível.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, Draco fitava seu braço com um olhar preocupado.

"Não se preocupe com Potter, ninguém vai acreditar nele se tentar contar o que viu." Falou, depois de se certificar que o feitiço havia funcionado.

Ele estava certo. Potter tinha tentado provar isso o ano todo sem sucesso algum e provavelmente hesitaria antes de contar a verdade a qualquer pessoa, uma vez que isso desencadearia perguntas sobre _como_ conseguira fazer Draco lhe mostrar a marca.

"É, suponho que não." Conclui por fim.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e madame Pomfrey apareceu.

"Seu tempo esgotou, Srta. Parkinson." Ela disse, aproximando-se "Se não se importa, o Sr. Malfoy precisa descansar."

"Está bem." Respondi exasperada e com um desejo repentino de difamar Potter assim que saísse dali "Voltarei mais tarde."

"Pode dar um passada no sétimo andar?" Ele sussurrou, ao que eu respondi com um aceno positivo. "Obrigado."

"Vamos, vamos..." Dizia a enfermeira enquanto me empurrava para fora.

"Sei andar sozinha, obrigada." Desvencilhei-me dela, parando na porta e fitando o rosto abatido de Draco uma última vez antes de sair.

Não sabia mais o que ele faria em relação à Potter, mas duvidava que voltassem a se enfrentar aquele ano. De qualquer forma, não insisti muito naquele assunto.

_Precisava consertar o maldito gabinete_.

— x —

**Próximo capítulo: **O derradeiro, o último, o final!... E o triste encontro das protagonistas desta saga.


	5. Capítulo V

**Dangerous**

por Clara e Doom

— x—

Capítulo V

**Ginny POV**

— x —

Não sei bem explicar o que se passa na minha cabeça. Como descrever o que estou sentindo em relação a... aquela cena. Aqueles dois naquele corredor. Aquelas palavras e aqueles olhares sombrios. Insistentes. A maneira insistente como Harry puxava Malfoy pelo braço, afim de que ele não fugisse da discussão. A maneira _íntima _com que ele fizera aquilo.

Íntima, sim. Tanto quanto a de Malfoy em Harry.

Harry e Malfoy. _Íntimos._

Pensar naquela equação embrulhava meu estômago. Era surreal demais...

Como eu podia imaginar uma coisa daquelas?

Imaginar não. Foi apenas o que eu vi.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então. Na maioria dos momentos – para não dizer todos – a cena não me saía da cabeça. Em minhas refeições em casa, nos banhos, nas conversas com papai – por vezes eu me perdia no que ele estava falando – e até mesmo quando Bill viera com a Fleuma nos visitar na quinta. Sem falar dos momentos em que eu estava por aí nas ruas, tanto sozinha como acompanhada.

Tanta reflexão e eu não cheguei a uma mínima resposta plausível que justificasse aquele comportamento bizarramente incomum de Harry e Draco Malfoy.

Falando em Harry, daqui a alguns dias ele fará aniversário. Estamos entrando no fim de julho, e antes que fôssemos embora naquele dia – aquele, sabem? O do famigerado flagra no corredor – o pessoal combinou de passar algum tempo na Ordem. Seria, afinal, uma maneira de Harry não passar a data apenas na companhia de uns eventuais adultos e de Malfoy. Iríamos ao sábado.

O sábado chegou. Era finzinho de tarde quando Ron e eu aparecemos por lá.

Neville, Hermione e Harry vieram da cozinha nos receber. Pelo visto estavam sozinhos. Nos cumprimentamos ­– o abraço de Ron e Hermione mais longo do que o normal, e iniciado com um beijinho mútuo no rosto. Ora, _aquilo_ era novidade! Perguntei a Harry se Luna também fora convidada.

"Sim, ela está lá em cima".

"Ela chegou agora a pouco, Ginny", acrescentou Hermione com um sorriso, assim que terminou o abraço em Ron. "Uns dez minutos antes de vocês".

Luna surgiu das escadas no instante seguinte. Abraçou-me, cumprimentou Ron com seus sorrisos e acenos vagos, e se juntou a nós quando fomos para a cozinha.

"Vocês estão sozinhos aqui?", perguntei.

"É", Harry respondeu, sentando-se de frente para mim na mesa retangular. "Lupin e Tonks estavam aqui até a hora do almoço, mas depois foram embora".

"Sim, mas os outros provavelmente aparecerão mais tarde. Seu pai, por exemplo", disse Hermione, voltando-se para Ron.

"Não, hoje papai faz turno no ministério. Segunda-feira é provável".

Ouvi um gemido baixinho do meu lado esquerdo.

"Hmm, com licença", grunhiu Neville, cobrindo a boca com uma mão. Agora que eu vi. A cara dele estava meio verde.

Ele se levantou da mesa.

"O que foi Neville?", exclamou Hermione, fitando-o com o cenho franzido.

"Acho que aquela poção da minha... ugh!". Neville soluçou, cobriu a boca de novo e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Ron e Harry se entreolharam.

"Isso só pode ser coisa da avó dele", comentou Luna, fitando o ponto da porta em que Neville desaparecera.

"Provavelmente", concordou Hermione, os lábios crispados, também olhando para o mesmo ponto que Luna. Depois balançou a cabeça e se serviu de suco.

"Põe um pouco pra mim?". Ron aproximou seu copo enquanto Hermione ainda se servia. Ela segurou o copo dele quando o encheu de suco, a ponta de seus dedos por cima dos dedos de Ron.

Hm, espertinha. Ainda bem que lembrei de disfarçar meu sorriso.

"Harry", Luna chamou, ao meu lado direito.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para ela.

"E Draco Malfoy, onde está?".

A mesa, que já não estava muito barulhenta, ficou extremamente silenciosa após isso. Agora todos nós encarávamos Luna. Mas eu observei Harry logo em seguida.

Eu não consegui definir o que estava por trás daquele olhar fixo dele em cima de Luna.

"Em um quarto de hóspedes", respondeu, baixo e neutramente, e logo baixou o olhar para seu lanche.

Vi que Luna crispou os lábios com indiferença. Mas seus olhos fitando o nada denunciavam que ela estava mais pensativa do que já era normalmente.

"Ainda é difícil para mim", ela comentou depois de um tempo, ainda fitando o nada. "chamar um colega que estudou com a gente de Comensal da Morte".

"Não, Luna, ele não estudou exatamente _com_ a gente", replicou Ron. "O maldito era sonserino, e isso faz toda a diferença. Além do mais, ele é um _Malfoy_. O que você pode ver de estranho nisso?".

"Não sei", ela respondeu, encarando meu irmão com seus grandes olhos que não piscam. "Apenas que, bem, eu não o conheci pessoalmente. Eu disse isso apenas por teoria".

"E você precisa conhecê-lo para saber que ele não presta?", acusou Harry, excessivamente incrédulo e sarcástico. "Você participou da AD, Luna, não se lembra como foi quando aquela Brigada Inquisitorial nos encurralou naquele dia?".

"Sim, me lembro", respondeu Luna, com uma calma que me fez arregalar os olhos. Eu não teria essa calma toda se Harry viesse falar naquele _tom_ comigo. "Mas ainda assim, não é suficiente. Ele era membro de um grupo naquele dia, Harry, não era somente sua personalidade falando. Sabe, acho que o problema dos grifinórios é exatamente este: todos vocês fazem um julgamento prévio e emocionado de qualquer estudante de Hogwarts que usasse a gravata verde".

Todos nós, à exceção de Luna, nos entreolhamos, as sobrancelhas crispadas. Quis dar uma resposta a ela, mas não consegui encaixar palavras. Harry abriu um sorrisinho de lado e balançou a cabeça.

"Olha... admito que a rivalidade de grifinórios e sonserinos seja um tanto irracional, mas é como você mesma disse", ele fixou os olhos nos dela. "você não conheceu Malfoy pessoalmente. Nós, sim. Muito até, mais do que o suficiente".

"É". Ron suspirou, o olhar perdido. "Não tivemos a sua magnífica sorte, Luna, e você não sabe _quanto_ eu a invejo por isso".

"Pode ser", Luna admitiu, depois de um breve silêncio, trocando seu anel de vidro cor-de-rosa de dedo. "Mas pelo menos, eu não dei o tremendo azar de me apaixonar por ele que nem a Padma Patil".

"_Quê?", _engasgou-se Hermione. E eu também. Encarei Luna como se de repente ela estivesse chorando sangue.

Harry também a mirou de supetão.

"Padma Patil, apaixonada pelo Malfoy?". Hermione repetiu a pergunta que eu me fazia mentalmente. "Tem certeza disso?".

Ron começou a rir.

"Bom, pelo menos ela _foi", _respondeu Luna, dando de ombros. "Me contou isso no ano retrasado".

"Mas Padma... Padma era tão", balbuciava Hermione, gesticulando com as mãos.

"O que tem de tão extraordinário nisso, Mione?", Ron questionou, ainda risonho.

"Tem que eu sempre pensei que Padma Patil fosse uma garota centrada, muito responsável e... bem, se Luna dissesse que era _Parvati _ao invés de Padma, eu até entenderia".

"Também não acho tão extraordinário", Luna palpitou, com sua voz sonhadora. "Draco Malfoy pode ser o que é, mas é um rapaz atraente".

Houve um arregalar de olhos generalizado pela mesa.

"_Você acha, Luna?",_ perguntei horrorizada. Logo em seguida, vi Harry crispar as sobrancelhas quando olhou para ela.

"Você não acha?".

"Não! Digo, ele é todo branquelo e... bem, tem aquela cara de antipático nojenta dele–".

"Ah, eu não vejo assim, sabe? Ele tem sobrancelhas bem desenhadas", Luna se voltou para mim, como se iniciasse uma conversa de comadres. "Você nunca reparou? Pena que a franja dele tenha crescido tanto no ano passado, porque ele fica muito bem quando ergue uma das sobrancelhas", ela fez uma pausa. "Eu pensei que _você _reparasse nesse tipo de coisa, Ginny".

Pelo canto do olho, percebi que Harry, Ron e Hermione nos encaravam cada qual mais boquiaberto que o outro.

"Sim, mas eu não ia–".

"O sorriso dele também é legal", Luna me interrompeu. "Ele tem uns dentes bem pontudos, sabe? Eu reparava às vezes, quando me sentava de frente para a Sonserina no Salão Principal. Me lembrava dos vampiros que eu via nas revistinhas infantis de bruxo, porque alguns eram bem assim, loiros e brancos como neve".

Eu balancei lentamente a cabeça em contestação para Luna.

"Ah, acho que não era somente a _Padma _que costumava gostar de doninhas quicantes, hein?", Ron debochou, rindo alto em seguida. Hermione balançou a cabeça em censura, mas tentou esconder o riso.

"Pare Ron, não seja idiota", eu disse, com tédio.

Ron continuou rindo, mesmo depois de Hermione ter-lhe acertado um tapa estalado no ombro.

Harry estava sério. Seu olhar fixava o próprio copo enquanto Ron apenas ria, e eu percebi seus maxilares mais rígidos do que o normal. Ele levou o copo aos lábios, ingerindo o suco de um só gole.

"_Ah, Luninha! Pena que o – hahahah - Malfoy não estava aqui", _ele se esquivava dos tapas de Hermione,_ "para ouvir você falar dos dentes pontiagudos!"._

"Ron, já chega, francamente!", censurava Hermione. Mas em seguida, Ron, gargalhando baixo e ofegante, virou-se para ela e enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro. Hermione começou a sacudi-lo pela manga da roupa, enquanto lhe sussurrava coisas ríspidas.

"Harry, tudo bem?", perguntou Luna, após desviar o olhar de Ron e Hermione.

"Ãnh?", ele levantou o olhar para ela, as sobrancelhas crispadas. "Por quê?".

Luna não respondeu. Apenas o encarou sem piscar.

Ron e Hermione, voltando às suas posições iniciais, agora discutiam aos sussurros.

"Hm", eu pigarreei. "Licença gente, vou ao banheiro".

"Eu também", disse Harry, para minha surpresa. Ele se levantou em seguida.

Antes que cruzássemos a soleira da porta, Neville apareceu. Ele avistou Ron e Hermione ainda discutindo, e em seguida dirigiu o olhar para mim.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?".

— x —

À beira de subirmos às escadas, Harry e eu nos entreolhamos. Ele desviou o olhar e sorriu, sem graça.

"Você também não estava agüentando aquela conversa, não é?".

"Receio que sim", eu sorri também. "E espero que isso não se repita no dia do seu aniversário".

"É, bem pensado!" Harry começou a subir os degraus, e eu o acompanhei. "E, por favor, nem dê idéias, Ginny. Principalmente se a Di-lua estiver presente".

Di-lua. Fazia _muito _tempo que eu não ouvia Harry chamá-la assim.

Fizeram-se uns segundos de silêncio.

"Não a leve a mal, Harry", eu disse, quando estávamos prestes a chegar ao patamar. "Ela não disse tudo aquilo porque queria aborrecer vocês".

"Eu sei", ele respondeu baixinho. "Eu sei que é o jeito dela. Só fiquei um pouco mal humorado porque o assunto era Draco Malfoy, só por isso".

_Eu é que sei._

"Entendo. Harry?"

Ele estava se desviando para a direção contrária, quando parou.

"Ainda não perguntei... Como foram suas duas últimas semanas?".

Ele piscou, desviou o olhar de mim e umedeceu os lábios.

"Tranqüilas", suspirou. "Normais, foi como se Malfoy nem estivesse aqui".

"Ah. Que bom", assenti, dando o sorrisinho mais forçado da minha vida. "Que bom, então ele não te perturbou?".

"Não". Um breve silêncio. "Não", ele disse de novo, suspirou, e em seguida fez um sinal com a mão de que voltaria ao seu caminho.

Eu sorri em assentimento, e segui o meu.

Escolhi o penúltimo banheiro do corredor. Abri a porta automaticamente – os banheiros ali geralmente não eram trancados com magia quando estavam desocupados. É, só desocupados. Porque, no caso em questão, quando eu abri a porta, fui recepcionada com uma avalanche de vapor quente que ocultou absolutamente tudo ao meu redor.

"Quem diabos...? Ah. Claro. Weasley".

A fumaça úmida se diluiu. Mas não foi preciso reconhecer a silhueta que se recortava contra ela, porque eu senti arrepios de susto assim que ouvi aquela voz.

"Ah, eu... eu", gaguejei, terrivelmente patética. "Me desculpe, vou sair".

"Era o mínimo", ele debochou, agora completamente nítido em meio ao vapor. Minhas faces esquentaram. Eu estava diante de um Draco Malfoy molhado da cabeça aos pés, seminu e enrolado em uma toalha preta. "Mas agora que entrou, fique. Eu já estava de saída".

Ele passou por mim sem cerimônias, e eu me esgueirei contra a parede mais energicamente do que o necessário.

"Ei. Malfoy", chamei, quando ele já se encontrava quase do lado de fora, sem pensar. Ginevra, sua burra. Por que perde as melhores oportunidades de ficar calada?

Ele se voltou, uma de suas piores expressões de desprezo estampada no rosto.

"Suas roupas", eu disse, sem olhar para Malfoy, apontando para um canto da parede onde um amontoado de pano preto estava pendurado.

Ouvi-o produzir um risinho debochado. Então, voltou a cruzar o banheiro. De costas para mim, próximo do jeito que estava, eu reparei que ele tinha várias cicatrizes nas costas e braços, de diferentes profundidades.

"Pronto, Weasley. Faça bom proveito".

Ha. Garoto folgado.

Ele estava cruzando a soleira da porta, quando fui até ela para fechá-la.

"Ginny, eu ouvi sua voz e...".

Minha mão parou na metade do caminho até a maçaneta. Malfoy parou na metade do caminho até atravessar completamente a soleira da porta.

"Que está acontecendo aqui?".

_Meu pai_. Era Harry.

— x —

"Que você _acha_ que está acontecendo?".

"Malfoy estava tomando banho aqui, Harry", apressei-me em explicar. "Daí eu entrei por engano, mas ele já havia terminado e estava de saída".

"Hohô!", Malfoy debochou, e em seguida avançou contra Harry – que não se mexera um centímetro para ceder espaço para o outro sair. Passou por ele esbarrando no seu ombro. "Por que você também não pede pra ela bater continência, Potter?", ele parou no corredor, cruzando os braços sobre o peito desnudo, virando-se para Harry. "Vem cá, você não acha que pega mal para o maravilhoso Garoto-Eleito demonstrar tanto ciúmes em público?".

"Eu não falei com você!", gritou Harry.

Malfoy soltou uma risada curta. "Ha, não diga. Por que estava olhando para minha cara então, quando perguntou _'que está acontecendo aqui?'?_".

Meio de perfil para mim, vi o rosto de Harry corar intensamente.

"Porque eu não vejo muitas pessoas dessa casa desfilarem por aí praticamente nuas". Harry respondeu com a voz cheia de veneno.

Malfoy sorriu calmamente.

"Primeiro", disse. "Eu estava dentro de um _banheiro, _onde imagino que as pessoas normalmente tomam seus banhos. Portanto não sei de onde você tirou este 'desfilando'Segundo,sim, realmente, você não deve ver muitas pessoas _desfilarem _por aí seminuas, uma vez que elas provavelmente tenham suítes em seus quartos, coisa que, para o seu azar, não é o meu caso".

Vocês sentiram uma ênfase estranha neste _"para o seu azar"_?

Harry abriu a boca para replicar.

"E antes que você recomece com suas chorumelas", Malfoy o cortou, dando-lhe as costas. "Experimente conversar com a porta do meu quarto, Potter. Garanto que ela é muito mais simpática do que eu".

Olhei para Harry. Ele me retribuiu. Seus lábios estavam crispados de ódio.

"Harry. Harry, não, deixe-o!". Mas não adiantou. Ele seguiu a largas passadas até o quarto em que Malfoy entrara.

Oh, deus. O que eu podia fazer? Que encruzilhada!

Ah, não. Não, chega de tantas divagações e dúvidas! Eu quero, eu _tinha _que descobrir o que estava se passando com aqueles dois. Ou até mesmo para ajudar em alguma coisa, caso acontecesse mais um duelo como aquele primeiro. Sem pensar mais uma vez, saí correndo do banheiro. Harry estava abrindo a maçaneta da porta de Malfoy com violência.

Corri um pouco mais.

"_Potter!", _ouvi a voz abafada de Malfoy. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Aproximei-me com cuidado.

Harry estava de costas; Malfoy, parado ao pé da única cama de solteiro existente. Ele fixava Harry com uma expressão tão estranha… Seu rosto estava corado.

_Mas corado por quê?_

Não, melhor deixar as perguntas para depois.

"Potter", disse o corado Malfoy, estendendo o braço lentamente. "Cai fora".

"Eu estou cansado de você, Malfoy", Harry disse baixinho.

O outro franziu o cenho. Harry levou as mãos ao rosto, e atravessou o quarto até o lado oposto. Malfoy acompanhou-o com o olhar, e eu vi que ele segurava firmemente a toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Cansado de quê?", ele perguntou, sem energia, sem ânimo, e pela primeira vez, sem aquela dose exagerada de malícia típica dele. "O único que tem o direito de falar isso aqui sou eu".

Harry o encarou, sarcasticamente. "Ah, é?".

"É, Potty. Vocês todos estão me cansando com essa palhaçada de me manter prisioneiro. E pior, pensando que vão obter alguma vantagem com isso".

"Eu soube que os aurores não fizeram muitos progressos com você".

"É claro que não! Vocês pensam o quê? Que basta ter um crânio tatuado no antebraço para saber todos os segredos do Lorde das Trevas?".

"Pelo menos você trará menos prejuízo se não ficar do lado dele. Esse é o espírito da coisa, Malfoy".

Eles se encararam sob um pesado silêncio.

Vi Harry piscar, e depois correr o olhar do rosto de Malfoy para baixo... Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e entreabertos. Depois ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

_Por Merlim. Eu não quero interpretar o que foi aquilo._

Malfoy fixava Harry também. Suas mãos não paravam de torcer nervosamente o nó da toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Potter, eu-".

"Malfoy–".

"­–eu preciso me trocar", continuou Malfoy, em tom baixo.

"Ok", Harry murmurou após suspirar; ainda cabisbaixo, adiantou-se para sair.

Ele passou por Malfoy, mas não pode continuar sua trajetória. O garoto o segurou pelo pulso.

Harry se voltou imediatamente.

Os dois estavam respirando fundo. E não só Harry, como também Malfoy estava corado. De novo.

_Eu estou imaginando coisas, eu estou imaginando coisas!_

Harry rapidamente se aproximou de Malfoy, e seus rostos ficaram inacreditavelmente próximos.

_Não! Não é o que você está pensando, não pode ser! Não, não, não, pode haver uma explicação para aquilo! Pode..._

Uma mão de Malfoy tocou o cotovelo de Harry, e as mãos deste se embrenharam lentamente pela cintura nua do outro.

_É ilusão de ótica, por Merlin, não pode ser real! Oh, deus..._

Eles se encaravam nos olhos o tempo todo.

"Malfoy, eu-".

"Não, cale a boca". Então, o rosto de Malfoy avançou para frente e seus lábios cobriram os de Harry.

_Não._

Eles se beijaram.

Harry e Malfoy realmente se beijaram.

Eu quase não consegui ficar ali para ver Harry entreabrindo seus lábios e beijando Malfoy com tanto desejo, com uma avidez que eu jamais vi nele – nem mesmo quando estava comigo, e pensar nisso doía mais ainda. Ver suas mãos se arrastando por aquele corpo branquelo e magro, tórax, costas e braços, e ver como Malfoy retribuía, com igual fervor, suas mãos se entranhando pelos cabelos e nuca de Harry, enquanto o beijo ficava cada vez mais profundo, mais intenso.

_Mais grotesco, mais aberrante, mais nojento!_

Harry quebrou o beijo, os rostos de ambos em chamas, e eles ofegavam ruidosamente. Malfoy aproximou o rosto do outro e eles colaram suas testas, os narizes se encontrando. De olhos fechados, vi Harry abrir um pequeno sorriso.

_Chega. Era demais._

Malfoy abriu os olhos, seus dedos acariciando os cabelos da nuca de Harry, e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. Ouvi Harry gemer baixinho, e logo em seguida eles estavam se beijando ferozmente de novo.

Deixaram-se cair sobre a cama. Levei um susto quando vi a toalha de Malfoy se desprendendo do quadril, mas o garoto estava de cueca. Ainda.

E eu não agüentei mais.

Deixei o batente da porta, a mente vazia demais para lembrar de disfarçar as lágrimas caso alguém topasse no meu caminho.

— x —

Os dias seguintes foram os piores desde minha primeira estadia nessa casa, há dois anos atrás.

Eu havia corrido direto para o meu quarto naquela tarde do flagra. Fiquei lá, trancada, sem conseguir pensar, falar ou chorar. As lágrimas verdadeiras só vieram uns quinze minutos depois. Eu estava em choque. _Ainda _estou. Foram lágrimas de dor, de incredulidade, de ciúmes, de angústia.

Não contei a ninguém sobre o que vi. Mesmo que muitas vezes Luna e Hermione tivessem lançado olhares tortos e insistentes para minha pessoa, eu resisti bravamente. Resisti sim, porque a tentação foi _grande _de aliviar aquela coisa que estava atravessada na minha garganta. Mas enquanto a coragem não vinha, as horas iam se passando, os dias iam se passando, e eu estava completamente sozinha quando avistava _os objetos _do segredo que eu vinha guardando.

Quando, nas madrugadas, eu me levantava para ir à cozinha, e encontrava uma sombra se esgueirando até o quarto de Draco Malfoy. Quando, ontem mesmo ao amanhecer, eu ouvi vozes conhecidas dentro de um quarto, e no instante seguinte, as cabeças de Harry e Malfoy aparecendo para espiar o corredor. O primeiro saíra pela porta, sussurrara coisas que eu não entendi para o outro, e por fim, eles se despediram com um beijo rápido, mas perceptivelmente relutante ao se separarem.

E eu ficava me perguntando... _Desde quando? _Desde quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy eram amantes? Desde quando aquele ódio todo dera lugar a _isso_? E por quê? Por que, de todas as pessoas, Harry fora escolher seu próprio inimigo?

O que mais me doía não era nem o fato de ver Harry com outra pessoa. Eu já esperava por uma coisa assim, porque há muito tempo eu sabia que o lance que tivemos no passado realmente _ficara _no passado, que acabara, e que não tinha mais volta, independente de guerra alguma. O problema era a _pessoa escolhida _em si. Eu não estava nem remotamente preparada para uma coisa daquelas. E _ciúmes _mesmo não era bem uma palavra que caberia aqui. Era pior do que isto. Era perturbador.

Bom, pelo menos agora tudo fazia sentido. Minhas dúvidas a respeito do comportamento dos dois foram – _terrivelmente _– esclarecidas.

_Merlin, eu quero morrer!_

Estão batendo na porta.

"Entre".

"Ginny?".

"Oi, Luna".

Ela se aproximou de minha cama. "Ei, por que não foi almoçar?".

Por que não fui almoçar? Para quê? Para me deparar com aquela cara de felicidade mal disfarçada de Harry Potter? Não, obrigada. Acho que prefiro não regurgitar o meu almoço.

"Estou sem fome", grunhi, abraçada ao travesseiro. Não deixava de ser verdade.

"Sente-se mal?".

"Um pouco. Acho que estou para menstruar", menti.

"Se você quiser te trago alguma coisa".

"Não, Luna", sorri insossamente. "Não é preciso".

Ela suspirou, então apanhou meu mini-puff no criado mudo e começou a alisá-lo.

"E os outros?", perguntei.

"Neville e Ron estão jogando Snap Explosivo na cozinha, e Hermione estava conversando com Tonks a respeito de Inferis".

Fingi interesse quando ergui as sobrancelhas.

"E Harry?".

Eu não queria ter perguntado isso.

"Também estava conosco na sala, conversando com Olho-Tonto Moody, quando ele apareceu de passagem agora a pouco. Depois, subiu as escadas, e eu não o vi mais".

Pensar que ele estava, então, neste mesmo andar causou-me arrepios desagradáveis.

"Ginny, você não vai _mesmo _me contar por que está assim?".

"Só não me sinto bem, já disse".

"Você não fica desse jeito quando está para menstruar", observou minha amiga, sua voz mais firme do que o normal. "Geralmente fica arisca, nervosa ou estressada. Mas triste e murcha do jeito que está eu nunca vi".

"Tudo tem uma primeira vez, não?".

"Eu prefiro acreditar que existe um outro motivo. Bem menos evasivo do que este".

Às vezes eu me esqueço que Luna foi da Corvinal.

"Onde você está querendo chegar?".

"Na verdade, amiga", ela abriu um sorriso fraco, doce. "Talvez eu possa te ajudar".

Surgiu um mal-vindo nó em minha garganta. Engoli em seco, mas ele não saiu de lá.

"Não", isso foi o que acabei dizendo. Eu não devia e nem queria dizer nada. A ninguém.

A mão de Luna afagou meus cabelos caídos sobre a testa.

"Eu posso adivinhar, então?".

Sorri novamente, em descrença, e não tive coragem de encará-la nos olhos.

"É o Harry".

Aquilo foi uma afirmação. Eu fitei o fundo de seus olhos. Nenhuma espécie de hesitação lá.

"É ele, não é? É por que estava estranho ontem?".

"Não exatamente por isso", eu hesitei.

Eu deveria ter dito _não somente por isso._

Luna me olhava, como se esperasse eu dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Mas é ele, sim", admiti com um suspiro doloroso. Não pude resistir. Aquilo estava me matando.

Ela suspirou. "Imaginei".

"Você sabe de alguma coisa?", perguntei.

"Você está perguntando se eu _desconfio_ de alguma coisa? Bem, provavelmente".

Quantas pessoas mais estariam _desconfiando _também?

"Ginny, por favor, você está sabendo de alguma coisa. Está não é?".

O nó em minha garganta se apertando, o esforço para conter a umidade _excessiva _de meus olhos aumentando, mesmo assim, eu assenti com a cabeça.

Mas o que eu estava tentando esconder? Luna _sabia_ que eu estava em pedaços.

A imagem da minha amiga estava borrada quando ergui os olhos para ela.

"Luna, Harry, ele– ele...".

Então, uma lágrima quente desceu de um dos meus olhos, ergui-me da cama e estendi meus braços para Luna. Ela me acolheu, afagando meus cabelos e permanecendo em silêncio para que eu ficasse a vontade para falar tudo o que estava me sufocando.

"Descobri que ele...", eu soluçava, tentando falar sob a emoção que me apossava. "ele e... Ele tem um caso".

"Merlin", ouvi a voz abafada de Luna murmurar.

"V-você já-", comecei.

"Não", ela respondeu. "Não, eu apenas desconfiei de Harry. Não me pareceu apenas aversão o que ele demonstrou quando falamos de Draco Malfoy na cozinha. Teve um momento em que ele fixou o olhar em mim de um jeito muito estranho, assim que eu falei que o achava bonito".

"Oh, Luna, por favor", funguei.

"Mas eu não havia pensado nada naquela hora", ela continuou, ignorando-me. "Então, comecei a observá-lo sempre que o grupo mencionava Malfoy. Não importava quem tivesse dito, ou qual momento era, Harry sempre se alterava. Ficava sério, ou calado, ou ríspido, ou então mudava rapidamente de assunto. Achei que ele e Malfoy tivessem algum segredo. Alguma coisa séria tivesse acontecido com eles".

"Foi o que pensei também!", repliquei, a minha voz trêmula, desfazendo-me do abraço para encarar Luna de frente. "Eu pensei nisso desde o dia em que ajudei Harry a trazê-lo para cá. Ah, Luna, eu pensei tantas coisas! Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais estranhos eles ficavam, e mais coisas estranhas eu via e ouvia". Outra lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto, e eu me calei.

Luna assentiu compreensivamente. "Ginny, quando exatamente você descobriu?".

Sustentei o olhar dela. "Descobri o…?".

"Sim, o caso. Harry tem um caso com o... Não é?"

"É. É com ele", suspirei. "Foi ontem que eu vi".

"Você _viu_ mesmo, de fato?".

"Sim, Luna" Eu, de repente, quis que aquela conversa acabasse logo. "Eu vi. Os dois estavam brigando no corredor, Malfoy deixou Harry falando sozinho e foi para o seu quarto. Harry entrou lá, eu o segui, e acabei vendo tudo".

"Você não tem que se chatear com isso".

"Não é fácil".

"Eu sei. Mas é o que eu sempre digo... Você deveria dar uma chance ao Colin Creevey".

Ah, eu _realmente_ não precisava ter escutado essa!

"Por favor, Luna".

"É sério, Ginny, porque-".

"Essas coisas não são assim! Não são, o que posso fazer? Você acha que eu gosto de sofrer por um idiota que é atraído pelo inimigo? Não, querida, não posso fazer nada. Não quando dei o tremendo azar de praticamente ter nascido apaixonada por ele".

Suspirei longamente em seguida. Um suspiro de dor, de conformismo, mas, principalmente, de alívio. Muito alívio.

Levantei-me da cama.

"Aonde vai?", quis saber Luna, observando-me muito surpresa.

"Diga que não demoro. Preciso de ar".

Com estas palavras, eu saí do quarto.

— x —

Uma chuva fininha começou a cair, o céu era cinza-chumbo. Cinza. Igual aos olhos do...

_Ah, não comece!_

Meus pés me levavam pelas ruas do largo, sem seguirem prévia direção, e eu observava distraidamente aqueles casebres feios. Um ou outro barzinho em cada esquina, cada um menos convidativo que o outro. No entanto, eu me sentia tentada a adentrar qualquer um deles.

Fui seguindo, a brisa gelada proporcionando-me uma sensação estranhamente agradável, quando meus olhos fixaram a calçada oposta. Eu parei. Era uma espécie de mini-restaurante, só que muito fechado, e muito escuro. Quem se importa? Fui até lá.

Um bom hidromel me cairia bem.

O local era quente, esfumaçado e realmente escuro. Tanto que as mesinhas tinham luminárias de fogo vivo. Suspirei e retirei o casaco.

Aproximei-me do balcão. "Um hidromel, por favor".

Dez minutos depois, o _barman_ voltou com uma tacinha do líquido amarelo. Estava um tanto gelado demais.

Enquanto bebia, reparei que o barzinho estava praticamente vazio. A maior parte das pessoas se concentrava no balcão, como eu. E então, quando passei distraidamente o olhar pelas mesinhas, ele se demorou em uma delas.

Não era possível.

_Parkinson?_

Ela me encarou, estreitando seus olhos gradativamente. E então, em seguida, sorriu.

Fez sinal para que eu fosse até onde estava.

Hesitei. Muito. E respirei fundo. _Eu não tinha nada a perder, afinal de contas._

E fui.

"Sente-se, Weasley", disse sua voz melodiosa, indicando o lugar à frente.

Sentei-me. "O que você quer, Parkinson?".

Ela sorriu de lado. "Aceita?". Era Whisky de Fogo.

"Não, eu já tenho bebida".

Parkinson se ajeitou na cadeira, suspirando, e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. "Eu sei que vocês prenderam o Draco".

Ha, eu sabia que seria algo assim.

"E daí?".

"Até quando?", sua voz perdera completamente toda aquela pseudo-educação que estava utilizando comigo.

"Até a guerra acabar, eu suponho, Parkinson. O que você queria? Guerras têm dessas coisas".

Ela baixou o olhar, remexeu o conteúdo carmim de seu copo e ingeriu-o de um só gole.

"Só me responda uma coisa, Weasley", ela disse, depositando o copo na mesa, seus olhos cravados nos meus. "Lá onde Draco está também está Harry Potter. Sim?".

Um arrepio gelado percorreu a minha espinha. Eu me senti congelar diante de Pansy Parkinson.

"Por que você quer-?".

"Apenas me responda. Sim ou não".

Silêncio.

"Sim".

Parkinson piscou. Olhou para baixo e sorriu, estranhamente.

"Por quê?" perguntei.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, ainda sem me encarar, e tomou mais um gole de seu Whisky.

"O que você-?". Não, ela não iria responder nada desse gênero. Tentei de novo. "Você também sabe, então?".

Isso a fez me encarar. Eu sabia.

"Você também sabe que eles-?", comecei.

Parkinson sorriu de lado. "Você já me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber".

"Não, espere!".

"Só mais uma coisa", já de pé, ela se voltou para mim. "Diga ao Draco que lhe desejo um feliz aniversário atrasado. Não nos vemos desde maio deste ano".

Ela se virou de costas.

"Parkinson!".

Eu me levantei também. Ela me encarou.

"Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos?".

A expressão de Parkinson se fechou, ela umedeceu os lábios antes de responder. "Desde o ano passado. E não me pergunte mais nada".

Assenti, e voltei-me lentamente a mesinha. Parkinson, no entanto, ainda continuava lá.

"Acredite, Weasley", ela me disse, seus olhos vazios parecendo carregar nada mais do que sinceridade e tristeza. "Isso dói em mim também".

Ela me encarou por mais alguns segundos, um fio de compreensão mútua ligando nossos olhares, fazendo com que, pela primeira vez, eu me sentisse parecida com ela, com essa garota que eu mal conhecia, com a mais infame das ex-sonserinas do colégio.

E o vínculo foi quebrado quando ela se virou, sumindo pela porta do bar em seguida.

Eu fiquei, observando o copo vazio que ela deixara na mesa, e imaginado como era possível que um encontro daqueles pudesse me fazer sentir tão bem.

— x —

**FIM**

— x —

_Agradecimentos especiais à:_

– As duas betas lindas, maravilhosas, salve salve: **Srta. Guta**, que betou o POV da Ginny e **Srta. Nati**, que betou o POV da Pansy;

– Ao tão lindo **Pinhão**, que mesmo difícil de escrever, nos rendeu esse belo "monstrinho";

– Ao **Depeche Mode**, que serve de trilha sonora para qualquer slash, e nos ajudou a titular a fanfic;

– Ao **Horóscopo Maldito**, disponível nesse site: http (dois pontos) (barra barra) www1 (ponto) folha (ponto) uol (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra) folha (barra) ilustrada (barra) ult90u59687 (ponto) shtml – _Sim, ele existe mesmo_;

– A **Srta. Camila**, por ter criado um challenge com ítens tão apetitosos, e por ter uma paciência enorme com a nossa extensa dificuldade e complicação pra escrever este shipper...

– Aos **leitores** fofos – e doidos rs – que leram tudo isso. Nosso obrigada às vossas palavras de apoio. xD


End file.
